


Who's The Boss

by ssasakii



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pining, RPF, Sexual Tension, This is my first time writing with such theme so forgive me!, erotic romance, evil!ben hardy, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssasakii/pseuds/ssasakii
Summary: Joe is sure in one thing, he may love his job, but this is not what he signed up for...
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Joe Mazzello & Ben Hardy, Joe Mazzello/Ben Hardy
Comments: 75
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse some grammatical errors and enjoy! <3

**001.**

  
  


Joe was a very dedicated man. He’s working as the personal bodyguard of the CEO of one of the most successful corporate businesses in New York, Mr. Gwilym Lee. 

The lobby was silent and crowdless, unlike how busy it looked during weekdays. It’s a holiday but he got up early and went on duty after his boss advised him that he’d be going to the office to work. Despite the almost deserted place, he’s watchful on his surroundings.

His feet echoed through each step he took as he mindlessly walked along the marbled floor, when the elevator _ding_ -ed as it opened, revealing two men, a blond and a brunet. 

Joe went approaching as they stepped out but they never paid any mind or even acknowledged his presence. They just walked past him, turning to the hall where Mr. Lee’s office was located.

“Sir, excuse me, but you can’t just go in.”

The two men stopped in their tracks and slowly turned, but the man with blond hair furrowed his brows at him, “Excuse me?”

 _A British._ Joe noted.

“I need to see some identification cards first,” Joe looked at each of them.

“Obviously, we are allowed to come in, otherwise we wouldn’t make it up here.” The brunet with an Irish accent spoke.

“Yeah, and the guards from the gates at the entrance didn’t even ask for some identification cards.” The Brit said.

“Rules, sir.” Joe affirmed.

The blond scoffed, smiling crookedly at his friend and pointing a thumb at Joe. “ _Look_ at this guy.” Then he turned to him. “Mate, don’t you know who we are? We’re friends of your boss’.” 

Then the Brit tried to walk past him again, but this time Joe had to use a hand to stop him, holding the man’s chest which the blond took as an offence. He backed away and looked at Joe venomously. “Don’t you ever put your bloody hands on me again. What’s your name?”

“Joseph Mazzello, sir.”

The blond took his phone out, clicked on something and shoved the phone screen in front of Joe’s face. “Read it!” 

Joe looked at the screen and read the caller ID with his eyes: _Gwil Lee_

Then he looked back to the blond’s striking green eyes that were filled with arrogance and contempt. The man finally pulled his phone away from his face, and placed it on his ear after clicking the call button.

Joe felt so worried that this would be his final day on this job. He’s just doing what he was asked to do, so he shouldn’t be fired just like that. If he hadn’t obeyed what he was ordered to then he would surely be dismissed, so he better do what he’s supposed to.

“Gwil, can you tell this wank— Mazzello to let us in?............ He’s asking us for some bloody ID’s……..” Then the blond turned to Joe and sighed. “Here.” He held out his phone in front of him. “My friend, A. K. A. your boss, wants to talk to you. So you better start packing your things up.”

Joe almost winced at the menace in his voice. _So what if he’s the friend of his boss?_ _He shouldn’t act so cocky._ He felt pity for Mr. Lee for having such bratty friends, as his boss was a well-mannered gentleman. 

Thankfully, he had his manners in check despite being annoyed by the likes of this man standing in front of him. He politely took the phone and placed it on his ear. “Good afternoon, sir.”

His boss asked him what had happened so he explained, all the while praying that he wouldn’t get fired. Then finally his boss gave him the permission to let the two strangers, whose names were Ben Jones — the British one, and Allen Leech — the Irish one, in. So the next time they go back, Joe would know who they were.

He handed the phone back to Ben and lead them to Mr. Lee’s office. “Come, this way, sirs.” Then he walked past them leading the way. He heard the blond scoffed but they silently followed him, however the tension building around the hall was too strong which Joe couldn’t simply ignore. 

Finally, reaching the office, he opened the door for them and greeted, “Have a good day.” 

The blond stopped by the door and turned to Joe. “You have a good day, Mazzello.” Then he went in with Allen in tow who smirked at him. 

Joe didn’t know but he felt a little threatened, so he just ready himself for what’s to come. After all, he’s just doing his job.

* * *

“Gwil! Long time, no see!” Ben gave a man-hug to the tall guy, Gwilym Lee.

“What a surprise guys!” Gwil’s eyes lit up and he locked each of his friends in a tight embrace.

“I think you should get rid of that security guard.” Ben said as they broke from the embrace and added. “Don’t like him.”

“He’s too strict.” Allen seconded.

“And that’s why I like him to stay in the job.” Gwilym then gave them a multi-million dollar smile. “So, for how long are you gonna stay here?”

“For a month.” Allen said. “So we expect you to tour us around and have some fun.”

“I’m afraid you’re overworking yourself and will only bring this company higher than how it already is.” Ben said.

Gwilym sighed and crossed his arms. “The two of you hasn’t changed a bit. We’re not in high school anymore. And that’s another reason why I have to work extra hard, the pressure of maintaining this company at the top is huge I tell you.”

“Then at least take some rest. How will you be able to function properly if you’re exhausted?” Ben walked over to the couch and sprawled down, folding an arm on the backrest, resting his head there. 

“Come on, Gwil. We’ve come all the way from England for you. Don’t you miss us?” Allen moved closer to Gwil.

The tall man looked at each of his friends with a tired look on his face and sighed, “All right, all right....” Then he pulled something out of his drawer, two white envelopes. His eyes lighting up again. “Hey I’m just messing with you! Of course! I had a trip ready for us in L.A. Scheduled and all. Flight is in two days”

“Great! I knew it, mate.” Ben beamed. And Allen gave Gwilym a hug. “Thank you, Gwil.”

Gwil chuckled as he let go, patting Allen’s back.

“By the way, before I forget. I’m serious when I told you that you should get that Mazzello fired.” Ben said.

Gwil sighed, clasping his hands together, “I’m afraid, that’ll be impossible. He’s the best guy there is. And I might recognize him for what he did back there, asking for your ID’s.” He chuckled.

“What? Whose _side_ are you on, really?” Ben threw one of his hands in quite annoyance.

“I’m on no side, mate. He’s just doing his job. And he’s been working here for two years. I can even say that he’s far better off than the previous one who I caught slacking when I wasn’t around. Besides, I’m thinking of bringing Mazzello with us on our trip.”

Ben’s and Allen’s eyes shot wide. 

“Why?”

“What?” 

They said in unison.

“I need someone to watch over me.”

Ben threw his body forward. “Bloody hell!” He couldn’t believe what he's hearing. “Seriously, what are you? A five year old? I mean, you can’t always have someone to watch over you. And how can you trust that wanker?! He might just turn our trip into shambles!”

“That’s if you don’t shut your bloody mouth, Ben. I trust him. I’m not the Gwilym before who can just go outside freely.”

“He’s right, Ben. Maybe we can also have Mazzello to look after our backs too. I think that’d be awesome.” Allen smiled.

“No, thank you. But fine! Just do what you have to…See you in two days.” Ben stood up and started to walk towards the door. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a kind of relationship with that guard of yours or if you had shagged.” He muttered before he left.

Allen tensed up and looked at Gwilym who just shook his head, sighing. “Same old Ben, but worse.” Then after saying goodbye, Allen left.

* * *

Joe had been jittery and he kept glancing on Mr. Lee’s closed office door. 

As the two men left earlier, he clicked the elevator for them but none of them spoke up. The tension was too high. He never wished to be in this kind of position or be part of a toxic environment. But it seemed inevitable especially if there were people who treat their prides with utmost importance.

“Mazzello.” He heard Mr Lee calling his attention. 

He turned to him at once. “Mr Lee, sir.” He suddenly felt a strange twist in his stomach, and could feel his fingers getting cold. He tried his best to keep a straight posture on and looked at his boss directly in the eye.

Mr Lee sighed heavily and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. There was some kind of disappointment on his face and Joe had a bad feeling about it. _What’s going on?_

 _‘...you better start packing your things up.’_ The Brit’s voice resounded as clear in his head and he felt a sudden jolt in his chest.

“I want to ask you to start packing up.” Mr Lee said slowly and gazed into Joe. “I had a talk with my friends. And even though how much I hate to—”

 _No! no! no! no!_ All the colors left Joe’s face. He broke off from his stance and started talking. “Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt you but may I have a word in this?”

“Uhm… okay? What is it about?”

“I know that I may have offended your friends and I want to sincerely apologize, but I’m just doing my job. This job is important to me.”

A small smile crawled upon his boss’ lips. Then he rubbed his chin as if thinking, and placed his hand back on his shoulder again. “Actually… I wanted to applaud you about what you did back there, to be honest. You just proved to me that you’re reliable.”

“Thank you, sir.” But despite the praise, Joe couldn’t find the will to relax. He’s trying his best to hide the anxiety on his face. 

“And that’s—” His boss started when Joe interrupted him again.

“But..”

“But what?”

“You’re asking me to pack my things up.”

Mr Lee chuckled. “Oh… that’s what I meant to tell you, because I’m going on a trip in two days with my friends and hoping you could join us.”

_Oh._

Joe blushed, feeling embarrassed for suddenly pouring his anxiety out like that. But damn, his heart was still beating so wild. He couldn’t help but chuckle breathlessly, and then he came to rub his chest.

“Are you all right?” His boss asked, a bit worried.

“Yes sir. I thought I was going to lose my job.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Mr Lee rubbed his shoulder gently and it somehow calmed the guard down. Mr Lee was really a good man.

“I’m all right, sir. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Mr Lee just smiled and stepped back a bit. “So, tell me if you could take this job to be my, well, personal bodyguard in that trip. Don’t worry, I will give you additional payment for it. So…can you come?”

“Of course, sir.” Joe smiled with a new fire of determination burning inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? What can you guys say? I'm sorry if it's pretty short, but expect longer and can be shorterchapters (it depends) in the future.  
> This story just randomly came up to mind and I've decided to make this a chaptered fic (which I originally intended to be a one shot fic)  
> And I've been working on this fic in several months now (lotsa revisions and all that) and unfortunately, it is still in progress. But I wanted to take this chance (even though she may not read this) to thank my sister best for helping me and the continuous support through this story, in spite all the roller coaster of emotions and moods I had while I was in work with this one. I'm sorry, I just had to say it because even though this may just be a simple fanfic, it has become a passion for me (to write that is). So yeah, I really really hope you enjoyed reading this, as I am really enjoying writing this. Lemme know what you guy's think. Your comments and kudos will be highly appreciated. Thank you all in advance. Mwah!
> 
> See you on the future chapters and my other fics as well!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe could taste the blond’s resentment towards him and it wasn’t good.

**002.**

  
  


Ben wasn’t happy to see this Mazzello guy at all. He was leaning against his car, glaring at the said man who’s helping Gwilym put his luggage out of the backseat of his luxurious van. 

Gwilym was wearing a navy blue buttoned-down shirt and gray khaki pants partnered with brown leather shoes, quite formal for Ben’s taste while Mazzello wore a black buttoned shirt partnered it with black jeans and some kind of black sneaker boots. And his hair was, as usual, brushed up. And even how much Ben hated to admit it…

“Mazzello is lookin’ good, eh.” Allen suddenly commented from behind him, saying the exact same thing he was avoiding to say.

As Gwilym and his guard started walking towards their direction, Ben slightly fidgeted from where he stood and unconsciously straightened his clothes. 

“You really look like a boss, Gwil.” Allen smiled as he greeted his friend with a little hug. Then he turned to Gwil’s bodyguard and smiled at him as well. “Hello, Mazzello. You look terrific!”

Joe smiled shyly, breaking his demeanor. “Thanks. You too.”

“Let’s go, we wouldn’t want to miss our flight.” Ben grumbled, then he began pulling his luggage and walked inside the airport. 

Gwil and Allen exchanged looks and followed after Ben. Joe carried Gwilym’s and his luggage.

Gwil owned a private jet which they’re going to use on their flight to Los Angeles. After the checking of the bags and passports and such they went straight to where the jet awaited them.

They all feasted their eyes at the elegant and beautiful interior of the plane. It has two rooms. The first room has four comfortable looking plane seats facing each other with a small table in the center and a mini bar at the corner with a flight attendant attending to it. And the second room has a full sized bed. It also has a small bathroom. 

Gwil asked for them to sit down as they would start to fly soon. The pilot spoke over the intercom and reminded them of what to do before the take off. Allen sat next to Ben beside the window facing Joe. And Ben was facing Gwilym. 

“Wow, it looks like we’re going on a business trip!” Allen beamed, and peeked through the windows.

“Is this allowed? I mean using the jet for your own personal interests?” Ben asked.

“Yes. This is mine so I can do what I want with it.” Gwilym said.

“I bet you’re a member of the mile high club,” Ben smirked.

“Shut it.” Gwilym rolled his eyes.

Then Ben turned to look at the certain ginger who was quietly staring out the window. He snorted to himself and scrunched his nose in disgust. He couldn’t help it. Just looking at Mazzello gave him this burning passion inside to get rid of him. If he was a bomb he had ticked off by now, even without the need to wait for the timer to hit zero. Joe just had that effect on him. He hadn’t noticed how his fists were clenched so hard and his jaw tightening when somebody kicked his foot. He turned and caught Gwilym eyeing him. His body relaxed a little but he looked back at Mazzello.

He’ll make sure that by the end of this trip, Mazzello would lose his job. Oh, he’ll make sure of it.

* * *

Joe could feel Ben’s eyes on him but he decided to ignore it and just enjoyed the sight of the clouds out the window instead. This was a very rare opportunity for him, he had never ride a plane as beautiful as this, so he wouldn’t waste any of his precious time minding others’ hatred towards him, especially, he hadn’t done any fault against them. 

He couldn’t blame Ben if he’s still salty about what he did because he had hurt his huge ego for not being able to recognize who they were. And he was sure Ben was even saltier because he’s here with them. But he’s the bodyguard of his friend, whether he liked it or not.

He stole a quick glance on Ben’s direction and like he had expected the guy was still throwing daggers his way. He coughed a bit as he shifted in his seat. Then later he stood up to go took a pee when somebody bumped him on the shoulder and he saw the Brit walking past him, beating him in going to the bathroom first.

He sighed. _What a kid_. He wondered how old Ben was. 

If he wanted this game about pissing each other off then why the hell not? 

_Shut it, Joe! That’s even the worst idea. He could get you fired if you stoop on his level._

Instead of waiting for Ben outside just to face him later, Joe just sat back down on his seat. But Gwilym was nowhere to be found. He turned to Allen with eyes that questioned where Mr Lee had gone to, and the Irishman seemed to get what he was trying to say when he pointed with his lips where his boss was, and he found him sleeping on the bed in the other room. 

Joe sat beside Allen so he could be able to watch over his boss.

“You’re really dedicated on looking after him, eh.” He heard Allen spoke, breaking the silence between them. 

He glanced at him and smiled a bit. “Orders.”

“Well, _that’s_ what I’m talking about.” Allen pointed a gun finger at Joe and the ginger chuckled. 

“I have to admit you actually looked scary back there when you held us up, asking for our ID’s.” 

He paused. “But you seemed nice, especially when you smile. You should smile more often.”

 _Was that a compliment?_ Joe didn’t know what to say about it. 

“And you also look good in your uniform.” Allen ran his eyes to Joe’s torso.

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he was not really good with compliments. “T-Thanks. Get that a lot.” He muttered. But he wanted to add that he’s not actually wearing a uniform, only a uniform of some sort. But he just decided to keep his answers limited to keep himself from engaging too much.

“Making friends are we, Allen?” Ben suddenly appeared beside Joe. Then he sat on the seat in front of Joe, so they’re facing each other. Joe tried his best to stay still. He kept his eyes on Mr Lee, but his guard were all up on the blond’s presence.

“I think we should get to know the guy that’s gonna watch over our friend?” Allen said.

“Oh yes. Yes, right we should.” Ben crossed his arms and played his green eyes along Joe’s features down to his body and then back on his face with that little crooked smile of his.

Joe, uneasily, stole a glance at Ben as he kept watch on his sleeping boss. “I hope you’re not checking me out, sir. Because the way you’re looking at me is making me quite uncomfortable.”

“Why? Not used on getting checked out by a guy, Mazzello?” Ben smirked for real this time and Joe stiffened just a bit.

“Actually, I do… But you’re not my type.” Joe looked at Ben briefly as he answered with a faint air of confidence.

Allen laughed and it caused one of the corners of the guard’s lips to pull up slightly. 

Ben balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw, glaring. But soon he smirked and ran his hand along his blond locks. “Don’t worry, Mazzello. You’re not my type as well.” Then he stood up and went to the mini-bar just behind them.

“Nice one, Mazzello.” Allen grinned and Joe smiled back at him. A real one this time.

“I could hear you, Allen.” Ben said.

“So what’s your name again?” Allen asked, ignoring his friend.

“Oh, it’s—”

“Joseph.” 

Both Joe and Allen turned to the one who spoke, only to see Ben, drinking some whatever drink or cocktail he was holding in his hand.

It kind of surprised the ginger that this moron actually remembered his name. _So he actually tattooed my name in his head, huh?_

Joe could almost taste the blond’s resentment towards him and it wasn’t good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I SO WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY! Seriously, it means a lot! It truly warms my heart and motivated me to continue on, like what I mentioned before, I can be pretty slow working on a chapter due to personal reasons, so I'm really thankful to everyone who found this story interesting! And I hope I can still catch your interest in the future ones!
> 
> Second, I AM SO SORRY, for this is quite short and you had to wait quite long for its shortness! Well, expect that some chapters would be short and some would be longer as this story progresses. Maybe in the third, it will be longer. But I hope, despite it's shortness, you still had enjoyed it! 
> 
> Third and the last, I really wanna know your thoughts for this chapter and would highly appreciate comments and those kudos! Mwah!
> 
> See you guys and more onto the next!!! Much love~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazzello should learn not to play with fire. His parents must have taught him that when he was still a kid, as it was just… too dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers' discretion is advised.... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> (English is not my native language so forgive me for grammatical errors or some wrong use of words)

**003.**

It was Joe’s first time staying in a suite. He took a little stroll to check the place as soon as they got in. The others didn’t bother to check around and began looking for the bedroom, which was located upstairs. Joe basked in awe as he roamed the place. 

It has a huge living area with a flat screen TV and comfortable looking couches. Then behind it was the dining area with a counter top and a mini bar along a small kitchen. And of course, there was a bathroom which was a lot bigger than his apartment. _Funny! How he could build a house in this bathroom._

Half of the walls of the suite were made of glass, overlooking the Santa Monica Pier from afar. Then there were two glass doors leading to a terrace with a swimming pool. _Nice!_ Joe thought.

After having a complete check downstairs - without seeing any threats, he went to head upstairs only to come across the three having an argument about who would share the bed with who as there were two full sized beds; a side table was in between with a simple white lamp on it.

“Can’t we ask for another bed?” Ben asked, slight irritation was in his voice. 

“Hey Joe, let’s share a bed.” Allen beamed.

Joe looked at each of the beds but he had already decided. “Uhm… Thanks but I’m thinking of taking the couch in the living room.”

“Finally, he knows how to take himself out. Don’t worry, that’s the original plan.” Ben crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

“Don’t listen to him. I don’t really mind sharing a bed with you.” Allen insisted, looking at Joe.

“I’m really fine sleeping on the couch.” Joe smiled reassuringly. And hoping that their meaningless argument would finally end.

“So it’s settled then. Ben, Allen, you share the bed and I’ll have this solo.” His boss excitedly sat on the bed beside the wall like an animal claiming its territory.

“Great,” Ben muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Are you sure sleeping on the couch?” The Irish tried asking Joe again, a concerned look on his face

“Yes.”

Then they started fixing their things and placed their bags together inside one of the two drawers available. Although, Joe placed his things in the other drawer, away from them so to avoid complications.

They changed into more comfortable clothes and decided to take some rest after the long flight. 

Joe fell asleep on the bed, lying beside Ben after Mr Lee asked him to join them for a while.

* * *

Joe felt something heavy wrapped around his body. He tried to move but he was still too tired to do so; opening his eyes was even a struggle. 

A sound of a gentle rumble which sounded like a snore humming close to his face compelled him to open an eye. But soon he blinked the other one open seeing how close the face of the blond was; almost breathing on his face. He held a breathe. He tried to move only to remember that he was stuck in his brace. _Great!_ Giving up, he decided to stay like that for a while, and waited. 

How did he end up in this position? And it was even quite intimate he could say: with one of Ben’s arms wrapped tightly around his, locking him against his warm and quite soft chest; despite the muscles, underneath his blue shirt. 

Thankfully, Joe got one of his arms stuck in between them, acting as the only barrier, or else he would end up chest to chest with this man. 

He could feel the beating of Ben’s heart against his forearm. It was gentle and calm. He silently counted its beat: one.. two.. three.. going quick… and then slow along the slight heaving of his chest.

Then his eyes stopped on the blond’s face. He realized that this was the first time he actually saw, rather, paid attention to look at him, seeing the details he never noticed before: How long his lashes were, the bony yet delicate structure of his nose - fitting his face just as good, and how pink and soft his lips seemed to be, and the way his wavy yet disheveled blond locks crowning his splendour giving him a face of an angel, the one he saw in old paintings; one would do everything not to let anyone or anything steal the innocence away from him, to protect him at all cost. So far from the devil he could be when awake. His looks were indeed deceiving. But he could never deceive him.

A sudden mischief washed over Joe, however. A playful smirk appearing on the corner of his lips, and he felt his heart racing involuntarily all of a sudden. But he was too eager to do it. It was just too tempting. 

As he couldn’t fight the thrill that coursed through his veins, he inhaled a mouthful of air, and blew it out on Ben’s face, distracting him. He waited but the man was still and unfazed. 

_What a heavy sleeper!_

Then he blew his face again, and watched, hoping for a reaction. The blond scrunched his nose oh so lightly, and Joe had to suppress a snicker. _The fuck are you doing, Mazz?_ He smiled to himself but he still went on blowing air to the man’s face. He didn’t know what he wanted to get out of this, maybe the satisfaction of being able to play the harmless antics towards the blond.

“Why don’t you just… give me a good blow instead.” The said man slowly fluttered his long lashes open, revealing his greens still filled with sleep, but a smirk was visible on his lips.

Joe’s face turned into disgust. “The fuck?” he muttered. 

“You kept blowing on my face when you could just give me a blow. Then both of us would’ve been happy.”

_Those were the words that came out of that beautiful angelic lips of his._

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you embraced me on purpose.” 

“ _Heh._ And what if I did? You gonna give me a blow?” Ben raised a brow, and Joe felt his arms tightened its wrap around his. 

Joe tried to remain calm, but he fidgeted in a slight struggle. “Let go off me.” He made his tone as authoritative as possible.

But the blond only tightened his brace more around him and Joe continued shaking and fidgeting in hopes of getting released.

“Ben!” He grunted with furrowed brows. He tried moving one of his legs but the blond locked his legs with his, pressing their bodies closer.

“Try and get off from me, Mazz. Let me see if you’re really capable of protecting my friend. Save yourself.” Ben smirked and he’s obviously having fun. 

_Oh! He’s challenging me, huh? Damn this moron!_

Joe started to wriggle and fight his way out, but the blond pushed him down on the bed, finally freeing Joe’s arms but his thick muscled thighs were still pinning his legs. Joe took the opportunity to push himself from Ben’s tight embrace. However, the blond resisted and fought, trying to take a hold of his arms instead.

So the two ended up hitting, jabbing, pushing each other as they try grabbing the other’s arms or hands. Their grunting filled the room. 

Although, it was kind of a struggle in Joe’s part as he was lying under Ben and his legs were locked. Aside from that, he was being cautious with his actions even, not to hurt the blond or do anything that might cause physical pain or injury as he’s Mr Lee’s _friend_. And his respect was on his boss. He didn’t want this to end up in a brawl or fight and cause any bruises, or this might be his last day on this job. 

When Joe had successfully pulled his body up, he continued pushing Ben, but the blond had seized his wrists and pinned him down to the bed. 

He glared at Ben who was biting his lips in pure determination to lock him up beneath him. Funny, how it sounded almost intimate. And their faces were even a few inches closer.

Joe, never backing down, tried to wriggle his hands but the blond only tightened his grip on him more. 

“Let… go!” Joe hissed and his chest heaving. Their faces a faint shade of pink.

Ben smirked. “Is that all you’ve got, love?”

Joe furrowed by his choice of endearment. He almost cringed how it sounded from his tongue. Shudders filled his body, so he continued twisting and turning his body aggressively to free himself. But soon he gave up and stopped; panting hard.

“What do you want?” He said, out of breath.

Ben leaned his face dangerously close to him, his warm breathe grazing against his lips. “Get away from my grasp.” 

Joe felt the hold against his wrists and thighs tightened even more, piercing his skin, but the feel of the blond’s warm breath sent different effect on him. He absently trailed his eyes down the blond’s lips and his heart began beating differently. His mouth went dry. He hastily moved his eyes back on Ben’s greens and he almost flinched by the leer in them.

 _Think!_ His mind shouted, bringing him back to himself.

What if he just try and strike his head with his, but knowing this guy, Ben would surely fight back. Forget all about the knight in shining armor, and the angels, because in this story, this prince-like or angelic-looking Brit was the villain.

“What’re you thinking, Mazzello?” Ben leaned his face a bit away, tilting his head questioningly.

The bodyguard just stared at him, mind’s still racing. He slightly moved his body and one of his legs jerked up and his eyes faintly lit. He glanced down and noticed that the blond was just on his boxers. _Perfect!_ Maybe he could try hitting his balls, instead. But an angry red-faced Ben flashed through his head, stomping to Mr Lee, asking him to get him fired.

_Bad idea. Think… think… think…_

Well, he could reason with Mr Lee that Ben was harassing him, so he only did it to free himself. But he wasn’t sure if Mr Lee would be on his side this time. He’s starting to sweat even more.

“Seriously, Mazzello, you couldn’t save yourself from me.”

He heard a slight mockery or triumphant in Ben’s voice, he wasn’t sure. But it sure caused something to snap, like a branch of the tree, inside Joe, firing him up all at once. His eyes flicked down back on his knee and the thing between the blond’s legs, ready to hit them. However when he was about to knee his balls, he became hesitant so he ended up brushing it instead. _Fuck!_

He cautiously stared back to the blond, and there was a twitch in his eyes, although he couldn’t fathom whether if it’s out of shock, contempt, or anything else. Maybe if he went on with this - rubbing it instead of kicking it, he would turn the man off and gross him out, and then finally, he would let him go. However, he hoped that he wouldn’t be accused of sexual assault - _But he originally was trying to kick him by the balls, right?_ So he tried again but his knee failed him on the second time, and it ended up tapping the man’s balls gently. A sly smirk appeared on Ben’s lips.

_What?_

So Joe continued; rather, going onto his other plan, and pressed his thighs harder against the blond’s junk and stroked it as erotically as possible. _You should be disgusted by now._

“Ooh, I see what you’re trying to do, love.” Ben narrowed his eyes and he finally freed Joe’s numbing legs, and at once, straddled him on the waist. Joe’s eyes widened but the blond was looking at him with leering eyes, pressing his junk on the lower part of his stomach. 

“You feel that, love.” Ben’s deep voice has a different sound in them as he slowly grind his waist, causing the end of Joe’s shirt to pull up, feeling his erection underneath the fabric of his boxers, against his skin. Joe held his breath and didn’t move. His head tried to protest, telling him to stop Ben but he couldn’t find the will to. Excitement was starting to fill him and he found himself liking the contact instead; liking the weight of the blond atop him. He had forgotten the last time he felt something like _this_.

Ben leaned his face down, and Joe parted his lips slightly and drew a careful breath. Hot flushed through his face when he felt Ben’s hardness moving further down as he continued grinding him, and he didn’t know how he could contain it. So he tried not to move an inch, stiffened in his place.

“I’m going to unzip your shorts so we could both have fun, alright?” The blond whispered against his lips. Letting his wrists go, he started working on his shorts and pulled them down just above his knees, revealing his slight erection. Joe’s cheeks flustered. He felt a little exposed and the room was still bright enough for Ben to see, as the rays of the afternoon sun leaked through the cream coloured curtains, lighting the room.

“Ooh, hey baby.” Ben cooed over, with lascivious eyes, on his erection. Then with lecherous smile, he stared back at Joe. “Can you imagine what I can do with it? But for now…”

Joe let out a gasp, an aroused and painful one as he felt Ben’s cock slightly brushed against his throbbing one.

_Damn, he got this pretty bad! Every little touch aroused him to no end._

The blond continued just tapping his still covered cock against his, teasing him. Joe slightly jerked his waist up as he wanted more friction.

Then Ben started to feel for Joe’s hardening rod with his hand - causing a moan to escape Joe’s lips - positioning it before he started rubbing their junks together. 

Breathless moans wouldn’t stop coming out of Joe’s with every grind. He’s starting to feel high that he began searching for something to grab. His hands amorously held the pillow under his head, biting his lower lip hard. 

“You like that, babe?”

With blazing eyes, he looked at Ben’s whose greens were covered with his irises dilated in pleasure, making him look more beautiful; turning him on even more. And he looked again at the entirety of his face. How did he describe them? Angelic? It almost felt very sinful of him to let this angel do him dirty. Especially, hearing those deep moans that came out of his divine lips. _What would his cock look like in them?_ The thought only made Joe go harder, it’s almost painful. One wrong move and the words _Fuck me!_ would come out of his mouth. So he bit his lip much harder and exhaled through his nostrils, suppressing the aching moans wanting to escape.

Their movements became faster and their eyes turning even more lustful and lost with desire.

Joe didn’t know how far this would go but he couldn’t find the will to stop. And he was even wanting more and more and more. Soft breathless moans and grunts started to fill the room. 

“W-wait!” He panted and Ben stopped with a worried look on his face which Joe found beautiful.

“What is it, love?”

 _Love._ The sound was suddenly music to his ears.

“I…” Joe said. Then without a word, he pushed his shorts further down. And in one swift movement, he spun Ben around, pinning him down the bed which turned the blond on.

Ben was about to utter a word when Joe silenced him, placing an index finger on top of his lips. And just like he had thought, they were soft.

None of them moved as they stared at each other cautiously but with lust still painted on their eyes. 

Shifting his gaze down Ben's lips, the ginger traced his finger, lightly, along its softness feeling tempted to taste them. 

Then Ben, with delicate movements, ran his fingertips gently along Joe’s hand - scorching the skin that left his touch - and held the finger atop his lips.

The guard just watched. He held a gasp when the blond grazed the tip of his tongue along his fingertip, sending tingling sensations down his spine; exciting him more. Then Ben began licking and sucking it sensually, like one would do the popsicle; maintaining eye contact with Joe as he did so. _Damn! He looked so sexy._ The ginger drew a shaky breath and his body heaved.

Then slowly, he slid Joe’s finger deep inside his mouth. _Fuck!_

Joe felt himself getting harder as if that’s even possible, and it wasn’t just because of the feel of his mouth but the way he looked. Pleasure fit his face perfectly. Joe imagined himself inside those pretty lips, making him bigger. 

And the ache only grew even more when the blond started sucking his finger in and out of his mouth, staring at him with hunger in his green eyes. 

Joe, unconsciously, licked his lips as he thrust his finger further and started to pull it in and out himself. And he felt eager when he heard the deep breathless moans of the blond, propelling him to shove his finger deeper.

As he couldn’t take it any longer, he pulled his finger out and leaned his face down, staring amorously at Ben’s moist-y and parted pink lips, as if waiting to be taken by his. 

But Joe stopped just enough to feel his hot breath against his now thirsty ones, when he remembered what he's supposed to do apart from seducing his way out of his grasp. He had all the chance to leave him here hanging and be free. But how? Why was it suddenly so hard? Even painful, though physically.

He licked his lips again and leaned even closer until it, teasingly, brushed against the blond‘s, causing their breathes to shorten. His heart drummed painfully hard in his chest. _Maybe a taste is not too bad— NO, Joe! Control._

He might never find the will to stop.

It took all of his force keeping himself from taking those tempting lips. 

He didn’t know what’s stopping him when all he wanted was to just take them, especially the blond seemed eager. _Ugh! Fuck it!_ Then with a shaky breath, he grazed his lips along Ben’s, feeling lightheaded. And planted a light yet wet kiss on the corner of his mouth, closing his eyes as he did. His nose dug against Ben's soft cheeks, inhaling his intoxicating scent, making it harder for him to fight the temptation of devouring those lips. Or _him._

_Ben! Make me stop please!_

He, then, with all the remaining strength he has, pulled his body up — not daring to look back at the blond’s enticing face and started to leave; pulling and zipping his shorts up as he did. But every step he took as he hurried towards the door was heavy, like a strong magnetic force was aiming to pull him back to Ben.

He paced quickly downstairs and slowed down when he caught Mr Lee and Allen seated in front of the TV, having some snacks. _Shit!_ But his attempt not to get caught soon failed when both turned their heads to his direction. His feet came to a stop and his face turned pale.

“Are you all right, Joe?” Mr Lee asked.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I-I’m fine, excuse me.” Joe hurried to the bathroom and locked himself up. A huge bulge was visible underneath his shorts. He flushed. _Damn!_

* * *

The dusk slowly greeted, as the skies became mix shades of blue and orange. The group decided to go for a stroll around the pier. It was, as usual, filled with tourists. The group got lost as they didn’t know where to look or start, since there were just too many places and sights to see. 

Ben kept his distance close to Joe, but the bodyguard was nothing but quiet since after the incident. Too bad, Ben liked to know his thoughts.

They came across different restaurants, stores and shops. Then there were also arcades, few indoor rides, different stalls selling anything there was to sell like souvenirs or clothes, and of course, food stalls.

“Mazz, you want to try some hotdogs?” Ben purposely placed a hand on Joe’s back, winking suggestively.

“Sure!” Allen interjected and was already walking towards it.

“I’m not asking you, prick!” Ben followed the brunet who started ordering hotdogs along with some cokes, asking who wanted some. Ben bought two of each: a hotdog and a coke, and gave one of it to Joe, who reluctantly took it. Then they continued with their stroll, eating their snacks.

Ben stood near the ginger, and muttered without looking at him, “So how was the hotdog, mate?” 

He could see that Joe was checking any malice from his question. He hid a smile. Then later, Joe said. “It tastes good.” It was so honest, his voice. Ben liked the naïveté of this man. 

The grin he’s been holding spread across his lips. “Mine tastes better.”

Then a sudden boldness surged through him, prompted by his desire. His hand lingered on the small of Joe’s back, and with smoothness, it moved further, giving one of Joe's butt cheeks a meaningful squeeze; it felt soft in his hands. But he made sure to flee quickly, not giving the bodyguard the time to react.

“Fuck you!”

The words pierced through Ben's ears. His eyes automatically flicked to Gwilym, wondering if he had heard the profanity that slipped off his good bodyguard’s tongue. Luckily, he hadn't. But Ben was half-hoping that Gwilym did to see what he might do with Joe's sudden vulgarity.

He turned to Joe, amused by what he heard and said. “Yes please. Do fuck me.” He, then, sent a wink before turning on his heel and walked away. But he could feel the guard's eyes bore into his back.

* * *

Allen’s eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face as he excitedly pointed at the ferris wheel raised to the sky like a giant looking over the whole Pacific Park. 

“Let’s ride those!”

Ben exchanged looks with Gwilym before he turned to the all silent bloke. He’s worried he became completely muted. “Hey Mazz, wanna go take that ride?” 

He made sure to send another suggestive wink his way when Joe turned to him who set his weight on one foot to another. But soon, he darted his eyes to Gwilym and then Allen, and they waited like his decision was of importance. “Uhmm… Okay.”

“Then let’s go ride those.” Gwilym concluded and off they made their way to the theme park. 

Somehow, Ben couldn’t believe it, Gwilym took Mazzello’s decision into consideration just like that, knowing that he’s just a bodyguard, and he is the boss. But at the same time, Ben had no objections, if that was the only way to keep the guard close to him then he would go along with it. Besides, Joe still owe him something. 

With leering smile, he went beside Mazzello and purposely grazed his hand lightly against his skin, but of course, the guard pulled his arm off and stepped a few distance away from him. Ben smirked to himself.

They posed for another picture as they finally made it to the entrance of the Amusement Park; they were still faced with endless of crowds.

The clouds graying, and skies turning into shade of sapphire, the park started to lit up, revealing its true beauty to the tourists who anticipated it, never disappointing, but even brought more excitement to them. But soon their giddiness, minus Allen, had left them as they saw that the queue to the ferris wheel was quite long. And while the ride was mainly meant for kids; adults, young adults and families who brought their children, filled the line. 

“Are you willing to wait _this_ long?” Gwilym lazily threw his hands in the air.

“Oh yeah. It’ll be worth it.” Allen said, still determined to ride in the wheel.

Gwilym sighed, and lined up behind Allen, and Ben followed with the silent man in tow.

“I’ve always wanted to ride those!” Allen looked up at the gigantic wheel, still wearing that smile that never left since he saw it.

But the young CEO kept shifting on his weight and huffed. “I’ll just er… stroll around. Joe, come with me.” 

The mention of the guard’s name made Ben turn to Joe. Their eyes met, but the man looked away as if looking at him hurt his eyes.

“But—” Allen tried to protest. 

“Well, that’s if he wants to go with you, right Mazz?” Ben started to take a step closer to the guard. He found pleasure to see Joe's obvious discomfort in his presence.

“What do you call him now?” Gwilym asked. And the blond just shrugged.

“Say something, _Mazz_. I’m sure you want to ride those.” Ben nudged his arm. And he caught how Joe’s shoulders turned almost rigid, that if you didn’t pay close attention, you would never notice; but Ben did.

“I’ll go where Mr Lee goes.” Joe darted his eyes to Gwil.

“Aw man!” Ben wrapped one of his arms around Mazzello’s neck and pulled him significantly close to his body and turned to Gwil. “Look, Mazz wouldn’t join us if you go. So you better stay and wait in line.”

But Gwilym squinted his eyes at Ben with amusement drawing on his lips. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been sticking with Joe a lot, eh, Ben?”

“Well, I have to get to know the guy that’s gonna look after you. _Right_ , Allen?” He gave a knowing smile at Allen, quoting the exact words that he said.

“Yet there’s _something_ in the way you’re holding him.” Allen retorted, squinting his eyes at how his body was tightly pressed against Joe’s waist.

Ben tensed a bit, then he hesitantly pulled his body away from the man. “What? No! _Pfft!_ What are you talking about?” He waved a hand off to Allen and moved closer beside Gwilym, keeping a safe distance from Joe. 

Gwilym shook his head, still smiling. He apologetically looked at his bodyguard.

Stillness surrounded the group as they all busied themselves with their phones, except for the CEO who, a little later - after answering some texts, called his bodyguard for a chat while they waited in line - causing Mazzello to end up standing beside the blond.

Ben caught a whiff of Joe’s scent - something woody, like a clean forest - as the man absentmindedly stepped a little closer to him while still busy talking with Gwilym; arousing the uncontrollable ache that’s still raging inside him. He unconsciously bit his lower lip and drew his breath, shifting on his place; his hold on his phone tightened, controlling the kindling desire that flickered just by being near him. He tried his best to maintain his gaze on his phone while he mindlessly scrolled through his social media, liking every posts he came across without really seeing the content.

Mazzello should learn not to play with fire. His parents must have taught him that when he was still a kid, as it was too dangerous. 

Just too dangerous. 

And now it’s unyielding flames were coursing through his veins and all he wanted was to share its blazing warmth to him.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my first time writing SUCH, so please FORGIVE ME!  
> Anyway, I still wanna know your thoughts! Pretty please?  
> Hit' em!!!
> 
> On the side note... (I love how Ben is pretty possessive, lmaoooo. which inspires me to write this story more. lol.... He, obviously, stalked Joe's instagram. I'm-- *heart eyes*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben moved closer to Joe, his lips brushing against his ears, “It’s all about want. And I know you want me.” 

**004.**

The boys were getting closer to the wheel. Allen, Gwilym and Joe continued chatting, almost forgetting the presence of the other who continued to busy himself with his phone while smoking a cigarette.

“By the way. Joe, could you keep an eye on Ben for me.”

Joe blinked. _What?_ He shot his eyes at Ben who, at the same time, moved his attention to him, amusement crawling on the corner of his lips, puffing smokes out of his mouth. The events from earlier came flashing back to Joe, he stiffened.

“He’s behaving rather strangely. He hasn't spoken a word since,” Mr Lee added. “So could you join the ride with him?”

He got no choice, ain’t he?Joe thought. He kept himself from sighing as he, with contempt, nodded his head. “Yes, sir.”

Turning back to Ben, he was busy with his phone again, but there was mischief on his lips. 

Joe didn’t like the sight of it.

He just whispered a silent prayer — as it’s the only best thing he could think of — that Ben wouldn’t do anything suggestive. 

Finally, which felt like forever, it’s their turn to ride the Ferris wheel. How Joe wanted to back away! Yet here he was following what has been ordered to him. This wasn’t what he signed up for when he applied on this job. He’s to look after Mr Lee, not Ben. 

_But orders are orders._

Mr Lee and Allen hopped into one of the passenger cars first and ascended. 

Then, it’s their turn.

“After you, Mazz.” Ben, with that cocky smile that seemed to get stuck on his face, stepped aside for him to go in first. Joe was about to protest but they had to get in quickly.

They sat facing each other but he caught Ben smiling even wider like a Cheshire cat. Shivers ran up his spine, but he tried to conceal it. He mustn’t show him that he’s feeling intimidated. He shot him a weird look. “What’re you smiling about?”

“Nothing. It’s just that Gwil asked you to look after me.” Ben chuckled.

Joe rolled his eyes away, turning his back on the blond. ' _He really find these all amusing it seems.'_ He peeked his head out the car, and watched as they go up. He basked in the view, the whole amusement park stood before his eyes. Screams, chatters and the roaring sounds of other rides acted as the main music. The lively neon lights danced, illuminating the whole park. It was wonderful. But the air grew a little chilly as they got higher. 

Joe carefully pulled his phone out from the back pocket of his pants to take some shots when his hand hit on something. He turned and his heart jumped seeing Ben already sitting close beside his.

“You’re starting to creep me out, to be honest.” He found himself chasing for air. Joe had forgotten what he was about to do as he felt stuck at the dangerous distance they have. 

A different chill suddenly ran up his spine as he remembered the feel of their pressed bodies just as fresh, not only in his memory but still scorching beneath his skin.

“ _Heh._ Why?” Ben chuckled. He still carried the smell of cigarettes.

“You’re acting weird and you’re too close.” Joe shifted slightly. 

Ben moved his face closer and whispered into his ears, “I think I should be the one who should be creep out, Joe.”.

“You don’t look creep out to me.” Joe glanced at him. “And to make it clear, I only did it so I could get away.” 

Ben smiled more, narrowing his eyes. “ _Get away?_ You could hit my face or strangle me. _Unless_ , you really did it on purpose.” Ben moved his face closer.

“I’ve lost all possible options, and I don’t wanna hurt you. It left me no choice. And t-that wasn’t even the plan.” Joe closed his eyes briefly. _‘Shit!_ _It’s not supposed to end up that way..’_ and yet. 

“What’s the plan, then?”

“To kick your balls, t-to turn you off. Anything—” He paused, closing his eyes briefly and sighed. “I… I never thought you’d be...” He felt a lump in his throat and he couldn’t look at the young man. He felt sick of himself all of the sudden, because he knew he liked it. He almost let himself give into it. If only it wasn’t for his boss he had surely let the pleasure took over him. And Ben. Remembering how he looked, it’s just...

“Be what? Into it?” Ben interrupted. “So do I. I never see you as someone who would make a move like that.” He dug his teeth on his lower lip, sensually. “...But I find it really sexy.”

Joe at once turned to him, hot flushed through his cheeks. Ben just spoke what he thought of him out loud. But he couldn’t believe that he would feel the same way. 

“Y-You confused me.” He furrowed his brows and stared at Ben intently, searching through his eyes, his heart beating fast.

“How so?”

“You’re not… gay, are you?” 

A light chuckle escaped the blond’s lips, shaking his head. “Well, it isn’t a question about being gay, love.” Then Ben moved closer to his ears, his lips brushed against it. “It’s about _want_. And I know you want me.” 

Joe felt the hairs of his back stood. He stiffened, holding his breath as he clenched his fists The air was suddenly hot around them, despite the cool wind of the closing dusk. But the blond wouldn’t stop.

“I’ve seen it in your eyes, Joe. You want me. And even if I consider myself straight, it doesn’t mean I couldn’t kiss you.” He trailed his eyes down his lips with such intensity, biting his lower lip.

A sudden rush of titillating shiver surged through Joe’s, making it harder for him to move or he’s afraid he might ravish this sinful angel right then and there before he even knew it. But if that was what this blond’s trying to do by his provoking gestures, whatever were the reasons, Joe wouldn’t let him win.

Well, he would try...

But staring at those lips, he remembered how he wanted to taste those. He felt more disgusted with himself as how he still feel tempted to get a taste of them, or worse experience Ben. _Resist!_

The blond placed a hand on his thigh, he inhaled a little sharply. 

_Resist!_

Ben started caressing them, teasing his fingers in his inner thigh, sensuously. 

Joe’s nostrils flared.

_Resist!_

He bit his lip, and gasped. “Stop.”

A smile appeared on Ben’s. “What?”

Joe’s features turned rigid. “I said… stop.” He made sure to sound convincing. But each word was forceful.

“All right.” Ben whispered in a sweet tone, lingering his hand over his thigh before pulling them off and leaned away. A sudden coldness filled the space he left.

Joe took out the breath he had been holding.

Their ride finally ended.

* * *

That night, where everything was still and everyone was deep in their slumber, Joe felt some presence looming over him. With such alertness, he dragged his body up, pinning the intruder down; his hand on their neck.

The dim moonlight passing through the glass doors hovered over them, revealing the stranger’s face. He was wincing, his hands grappling tight on his forearm.

“Ben.” Joe loosened his grip around his neck. The blond gasped and coughed. 

“I’m sorry. I thought…” Joe helped him stand and guided him until he regained some air. “I’m really sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. You have fast reflexes.” Ben was still breathless. He stretched his neck.

A surge of doubt flowed through Joe and his stance turned wary. “But what are you doing here?”

“I was about to take some drag. Then I decided to watch you sleep.”

Joe tensed. 

“I’m not planning anything, you know, if that’s what you’re thinking. But… you can always call my name if you want to have some good time.” The blond shrugged.

Joe knew what he meant by _good time_. 

_No._ This jerk’s confidence sure was on a whole new level. He smirked.

“Thanks for letting me know, I guess. But...” His face turned serious and he gazed directly onto his eyes. “...let’s forget all about it, because nothing will happen.”

Ben raised a brow almost mockingly as if to say _‘is that so?’_

But he said. “Sure thing, love. Sure thing.” 

* * *

Clear blue skies covered the beach the next morning and Joe decided to bask in the nice weather. Sitting in a chair with inclined backrest and an umbrella attached to it; a newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee beside him. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night, he had a hard time, after the encounter.

_What does Ben want exactly?_

Why was he pestering him like that? Was it all just about sex? For leaving him hanging?

That thought sent shivers. Shivers of fear and of desire. 

Nobody had ever bothered him like this. Rather, not something like this. 

What did he have to do to make Ben stop? Stop him from his delusions of going to bed with him.

“Wanna go for a swim?” 

His attention snapped to the voice and his body tensed. _Speaking of the devil._ The blond was already standing in front of him, doing some arm stretching. 

“No, thanks.” Joe went back to reading the newspaper. His movements became wary.

“Are you sure?” 

He flicked his eyes back on the blond and caught him taking his shirt off. Joe tried not to look by pulling his gaze back on the newspaper. But he peeked under his lids, trailing his eyes over Ben’s perfect muscular built. He caught a black inked tattoo on Ben’s right arm, though he wasn't able to make out what it was. He kept his mouth from hanging and he didn't know how to retrieve his eyes back. Ben just had a great figure as if his body was sculpted by a great sculptor.

“Loving what you’re seeing, Mazz?” Ben took a step closer to him. 

The ginger flustered as he’d been caught. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his poise. “Well, you’re flexing. And it’d be a waste if nobody admired it.” He surprised himself at how smooth the words slipped off his tongue. But he put his guard up. He thought he gave too much information.

Ben put his clothes on the unoccupied bench beside him. “So you’re admiring my body.”

Joe smirked and shrugged, and stole a quick glance on his torso. “I admire the hard work you put in them.” 

Ben smiled, placing his phone, lastly, atop his clothes. “Would you mind looking after my things for me?” He sat down, facing his direction, leaning his body forward; his elbows rested on his thighs for support.

Joe nodded his head. “Okay.” He turned back on the newspaper, trying to ignore the eyes that bore into him. None spoke a word, although the ginger waited until he had forgotten the presence beside him. His hand wandered, searching mindlessly for his cup of coffee when he felt warmth touched his skin as soon as he took hold of the cup. He stopped. Then with cautiousness, he moved his gaze on the hand laying delicately on top of his. And from there, he drifted his eyes on those muscular arms, tracing its fragile looking veins underneath the pale skin, to the broad shoulders, up to that picturesque face, searching through those green eyes that were trying to speak of something. But Joe couldn’t translate what it wanted to say.

“May I?” Ben said in such a soothing voice that Joe just heard; finally breaking the silent tension arising in between. However, Ben’s hand was still on his. 

Joe, not leaving his gaze from him, let go off the cup, and silently watched Ben — who, in turn, was staring just as intently, brought the lid of the cup to his lips, and sipped. Licking his lips after, and placed the cup down. “Thanks.”

They had another meaningful stare before Ben finally stood and walked his way towards the pool.

* * *

The boys only stayed in the hotel that day, lazing around, drinking some light beers, except for Gwil who busied himself in front of his laptop.

Allen and Ben nagged him about it and told him that they’re here to have fun, not to work. Gwilym as a hardworking man he was, reasoned that what he was doing was important. And promised to spend the whole day with them tomorrow.

“If you want, you can go out and bring Joe with you.”

“No shit, mate.” Allen propped down the couch and turned the television on, a beer in hand.

Joe just stood there like a guard as he was and bore his eyes to each of them. Ben was leaning his body with his elbows on the countertop, facing Mr Lee who was scrolling through his phone, with a drink in hand as well.

A loud ringing filled the suite and Mr Lee excused himself outside, taking the call.

Joe decided to keep a close distance, watching his boss, peeking through the glass doors, without making himself too obvious. 

“Mazz.”

He turned to the voice and saw Ben already standing straight, looking at him.

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Stroll? Gwil said you’re to look after me, right?”

Confusion shot through Joe’s eyes. He didn’t know that the order of his boss last night was still in effect. He glanced over Mr Lee’s direction who was already sliding his phone back in his pocket, heading back inside.

“Gwil, can I bring Joe with me?” Ben suddenly uttered as soon as Mr Lee stepped his foot by the entrance.

The CEO only gave a glance at Joe’s way, pacing back to his laptop. “Sure.” 

_Isn’t he going to ask him where?_ Joe wondered. Mr Lee agreed too fast. 

The smile that teased almost ghostly on Ben’s lips didn’t go unnoticed by the guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I deeply apologize for the long wait. How was your Holidays? Or how is it going so far? hope you're all having a good one! :))))  
> ANYWAYS, I TRULY appreciate each one of you. Thank you for all the love for this story!  
> I hope I can still see more of you here in this chapter and the next ones! (kisses)  
> Please, let me know what you guys think by dropping a comment! (please)
> 
> Your comments and kudos do means a lot to me, so thanks a bunch! <333
> 
> So, see you guys onto the next! ;) Much love to all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are still a lot of things you do not know about me, Joe.”  
> “I don’t need to know. I’ve seen enough.”  
> “Why do you hate me so much?”  
> Joe looked back to him, smirking, but his eyes were judging, “I think I should be the one asking you that.” 

**005.**

The heat of the afternoon sun warmed the sand beneath Joe’s feet — removing his sneakers; however the feeling brought calmness through him. 

The beaches of Malibu was indeed a sight to see. The smell of salt coursed through the air, the sound of angry waves, the seamless hum of the people’s chatter; Joe basked it all in.

His eyes drifted to the tanned surfers riding along the billowing ocean, only to be trampled down underneath, except for the ones who succeeded in taming it; as the waves sent them smoothly towards the shore.

As he turned, he caught Ben holding a phone with its back camera focused at him. Joe covered his face with both his hands, at once. “Hey!”

Ben chuckled. “Smile for me, love.”

Suddenly, _love_ has a different ring to it.

“Stop calling me love.” Joe hesitantly brought his hands down and forced a smile, though he tried to make it look as genuine as possible. 

But he hated how he’s just giving in to the blond’s whims.

“It’s just an expression.” Ben darted his phone on a different direction — towards the sea — after taking a shot of him. “So, don’t let it get to you… unless...” He stopped, bringing his phone down and turned back to him, smiling that flirty smile of his. 

Joe had to look away thinking there he goes again. Then he paced towards the shore, just stopping on the still dry area the waves hadn’t reached.

“Wanna go for a swim?” He heard the blond calling behind and saw Ben walking past him, pulling his shirt off in the process and dropping it on the sand; beside Joe’s feet just like that. 

“Hey—” Joe was about to protest when Ben was about to pull his shorts down next, only to find that he’s already in his trunks. 

“Chill, mate. I got this.” The corner of the Brit’s mouth curled up as he continued taking his shorts off and moved towards the sea until his feet were dipped in the water. He crumpled his shorts with his hands and turned to Joe. “Catch!” 

Joe held his hands out and Ben tossed his shorts at him.

“Careful, my phone’s in there,” he added after throwing it off, and the guard had successfully caught it. He didn’t know what to make of the trust Ben had given him. What if he failed to catch it or never planned to?

But Ben, as crafty as he seemed to be, might’ve had a trap all ready set for him once he failed to do what he says. 

_Who am I flattering?_ Ben would surely never trust a man like him — a body guard, a low class; even if he told him that he’s trustworthy and a man of his word, Joe thought.

Then he started folding the shorts, securing the phone in its pockets, and placed it in the bag Ben had brought. And next he worked on his shirt. 

“Come on, Mazz!” Ben’s voice shot through Joe’s ears. He lifted his gaze at him, squinting in the sun. The blond gestured his hand towards the sea and Joe shook his head, holding his (Ben's) shirt up — that he just threw on the sand - to indicate that he’s busy.

But Ben marched towards him and grabbed his forearm. “Leave it be. Let’s go!”

“No—” Joe had dropped the shirt back on the sand, beside the bag, as Ben suddenly lifted him up, and carried him on his shoulders. Joe cried in protest and squirmed, but Ben wouldn’t budge.

“PUT ME DOWN!”

“No, darling!” 

How Joe wanted to shout but he didn’t want to catch more attention as eyes were already on them.

“Ben, please put me down.” 

“Not yet, babe.”

So to avoid the growing embarrassment rushing to his cheeks, Joe covered his face with his hands. 

Soon he heard the raging waves of the ocean closing in and felt its splashes on his skin, but Ben continued dragging him. He should’ve seen this coming. 

Then suddenly, a hand grappled his butt. _Fuck!_ “BEN!” He clenched his jaw and he spoke through gritted teeth. “Take your hands off my ass!” He removed his hands off his face, pulling his body up a little, and saw that they’re a little too far from the shore. The water was a few inches below Ben’s waist. 

“They’re squishy!” The blond continued giving his rear a gentle squeeze. He really knows how to push his buttons. Joe was surprised how he could still hold his patience, especially, he so wanted to punch him.

“If you don’t stop—”

“What?” Ben challenged.

But before Joe could utter another word, he was brought haphazardly down into the water. The salt burned his nose and eyes. He struggled as he gasped for air; pulling his body up, attempting to stand. His hand desperately grabbed onto something, a cloth — maybe Ben’s trunks but he didn’t care. He helped himself drag his body up when all of a sudden a strong wave, angrily, dragged him back down. Thankfully, he got a hold of Ben, by his waist, who was standing sturdy. 

“Fuck!” Joe gasped, his eyes were shut. Then he pulled himself off from Ben.

He heard a snicker. He tried to wipe the burning salty water off his eyes but it wasn’t helping as his hands were soaked with it too. He opened an eye, he tried, and caught the blond laughing.

“You think this is—” Yet another wave came, shoving him back towards Ben, falling off balance. But the blond had caught him, draping an arm around him, so Joe ended up glued on his chest.

He carefully leaned his body off only to see him face to face with the jerk who was even smiling despite the mess they were in.

“I got you, love. Don’t worry!” 

Joe glared at him and pulled himself completely away from the blond, dragging his legs beneath the water that reached just around his waist, and began marching towards the beach: he would stop and hold himself together when a wave would come crashing towards him, doing that routine until he successfully made it back to the shore.

He was utterly pissed that he cared to turn and sent Ben a deathly glare but the blond wasn’t looking at him. Making him even angrier.

He’s completely soaked! And he brought no clothes with him. Taking off his clothes doesn’t sound ideal so he just let its wetness embrace him, though he held the ends of his shirt and squeezed some of the water out. 

His eyes searched for the bag and found it from afar. How he hoped no interested hands lurked in them. And he hated how he even cared about that knowing it’s Ben’s belongings. And it wouldn’t be his fault if some valuables of the blond’s were gone for he dragged him into the water.

Huffing, Joe walked towards the bag and relieved to see it’s zippers shut. But he had to check again. He didn’t know exactly what Ben had brought with him but his shorts, his wallet and a red shirt were still inside, so probably no hands had explored in. Although, the blue shirt that Ben had worn earlier was gone. He remembered that he had dropped it on the sand when Ben suddenly carried him to the water.

 _It was his fault._ Joe thought. But he couldn’t bring himself not to care.

He started feeling for his phone through his pockets. Then his body froze, and face turning pale. _NO!_

With the drumming of his heart, he frantically pulled his phone out and saw it completely soaked and…

broken.

He felt lost for a second. It was his only phone, the only thing to contact his boss and his family and some friends. And again, there was only one man to blame. 

His blood started boiling in an instant.

He scanned his eyes along the shore; his gaze sharp as if to cut the sand and ocean apart. But the blond was nowhere to be found. Though he continued searching around and found the jerk standing idly from afar, at the eastern side.

He clenched his jaw and was about to march on when two girls in bikinis suddenly approached the blond. He stopped all at once and observed; interest suddenly flickered in his eyes. 

Ben seemed to purposely puff his chest out, and smoothly show those guns off as he put a hand on his waist. He was standing tall with his chin slightly tilted up, flashing the girls one of his boyish smiles while acting disinterested at the same time. 

Joe smirked to himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if Ben had bedded a number of girls already by simply showing off his body, acting like a snob but giving them one of his killer smiles if needed be. Making it look like that girls were chasing him when he was the one secretly chasing after them, luring them with subtlety. 

_It’s all about want._ The Brit’s words, suddenly, echoed in his head. And he felt a rush of cold ran down his body but he tried to brush it off. Focusing his eyes intently at the devilish blond, he wondered if he had slept with some guys too. But thinking about it, it wouldn’t be surprising if he had. What a lecherous son of a bitch. Maybe it’s all about sex to him. _Had he ever fallen in love?_

Then there it was, a small piece of paper being held out to the blond: the girl’s numbers, Joe was sure. And of course, Ben took it.

They engaged in another little chat, which Joe guessed was nothing of importance, since their minds and bodies only sought of one thing…

Joe never got a chance to finish his thoughts when Ben cast a glance at his direction all of a sudden, catching him staring, and it was too late for Joe to look away. But the blond never left his eyes on him even after he said his goodbyes to the girls, and marched his way back to him.

Joe stepped back a little and was fidgety. He tried his best to conceal his embarrassment of having been caught; standing straight as Ben was finally near. He cleared his throat.

“I knew you’re checking me out.” The blond smirked.

Joe almost avoided his gaze, but he stood his ground and kept his eyes on Ben. “Suit yourself.”

“You’re wet!” Ben glanced down his still completely soaked clothes and it triggered the irritation Joe had earlier. He knitted his brows together, and looked at Ben grimly.

“It’s your fault! And look at what you did to my phone!” He pulled his phone out, pointing his finger angrily on its dead screen.

If the blond was taken aback by Joe’s sudden outburst, he didn’t show it. He just coolly shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ll just buy you a new one.”

“I bought it from my first salary!” Joe clenched his jaw and looked at Ben with seething eyes.

“Calm down, Joe. I’m sorry, alright? And if it's any consolation, aside from me buying you a new phone which I do insist, you can wear my shirt.”

Joe wanted to protest at the buying of phone part but he just took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. It took him a short moment to speak. “Your shirt. It’s gone. Perhaps, someone had stolen it.”

“And you didn’t care to report it?”

“Report that someone had stolen your shirt?” 

“Yeah?”

It’s a weird thing to report over the beach enforcers and probably just a waste of time, especially his blue shirt look like any other blue shirts. And he might possibly be not the only one who had the case of a missing shirt, Joe wanted to reason but he found himself saying, “Alright.” He was about to turn on his heel when Ben stopped him.

“Forget it. Is my wallet and phone still there?”

“Yes. Only your shirt was gone.”

“I think I brought another shirt. You wear it.”

Joe blinked and he mindlessly glanced at Ben’s body. “How about you?”

“Don’t mind me, love. I like how you’re ogling at my body.” He winked.

Joe felt his cheeks heat up, but he rolled his eyes. His hands, then, started to search for Ben’s shirt in the bag. “I don’t mind walking with my wet shirt on. Just wear something for Christ’s sake.” He pulled the spare shirt out and was about to toss it off towards the blond when strong hands stopped him. Ben was invading the space between them again, almost sticking his body to him. The air grew suddenly warm. Joe swallowed.

Ben leaned his face closer to his ear, causing the hairs at the back of his neck stood. “I demand you wear it, love.” 

Finding it hard to speak, Joe just bopped his head.

“Good.” Ben muttered and finally let go.

Joe drew the air he didn’t know he was holding.

But he still demanded Ben to wear something at least, so he handed him the shorts he brought.

“I don’t mind walking only with my trunks on, but if you insist.” Ben said, putting his shorts on.

They decided to stay on the beach for an hour or so. Joe sprawled his shirt on a rock and let the sun’s heat and the sea breeze dry it out.

Seated on the sand, Ben drew random lines along its fineness with his finger, while Joe silently watched the surfers balancing through the waves from afar.

“I’m sorry about your phone.” Ben’s voice smoothed along the breeze and if Joe wasn’t paying much attention, he might’ve thought he imagined it.

“It’s okay. You’re forgiven.”

“Too bad, it broke and I haven’t got your digits yet.”

“Whose fault is it?” Joe snapped, he couldn’t help it.

“Then let me buy you a new one, so in that case, I would have the privilege to choose your number and have it save in mine and memorized.”

Joe shot him a look, "Please, you don't have to buy me a new one. Besides, it's just cheap." Then he remembered how Ben easily got the number of those girls. He narrowed his eyes at him, smiling crookedly. “Anyway, it looks easy for you, isn’t it? Getting numbers, attention, being admired. Say, how many girls do you bring to bed every night? How often?”

Joe liked seeing the dumbfounded expression on Ben’s face but amusement crept on his lips not long after. “If I’ll be honest, you hurt me, Mazz. What a bloody accusation you got there! I can’t believe that’s how you see me.”

 _Ain’t I right?_ Joe wanted to say but he just turned his attention back to the sea.

“Well, I don’t blame you. I get that a lot. But there are still a lot of things you do not know about me, Joe.”

“I don’t need to know. I’ve seen enough.”

“Why do you hate me so much?”

Joe looked back to him, smirking, but his eyes were judging, “I think I should be the one asking you that.” 

Ben, still passive as ever as if he’s enjoying this little argument they’re having, shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

“I can be a brat. Maybe because I grew up with a silver spoon. And you’re right, I’m used to getting all I want, but that’s exhausting. Those girls? If you think I’m going to bed every person who willingly offer their bodies before me, you’re wrong. They’re just too eager.” He looked back to Joe with that look on his face. “...Unlike you.” 

The ginger couldn’t understand why Ben was looking at him like that. “W-what does that even mean?” He tried to look tough.

“You’re a challenge. And I like challenges.” Ben sent him one of his boyish grins.

Joe had to look away. “Maybe I was wrong about girls. Maybe you’re fucking guys instead.”

Ben suddenly turned silent, and stood up without warning. He hesitated and began walking away. Joe frantically stood, and picked their things up and ran after Ben. _Had he said anything wrong?_

“Hey! Look, I’m sorry if I offended you. I-I shouldn’t have said that.”

The blond finally stopped walking; his back on Joe.

“No harm done, mate.” He slightly tilted his head to his direction. When he didn’t move, Joe cautiously stepped forward beside him.

“I should’ve known better before I said those.” Joe quietly said, snaking his arms around Ben’s bag as if for comfort, then they started walking. Silence surrounded them but tension was hanging in the air.

“I am gay.” 

A pair of feet stopped walking, and Ben turned to Joe, surprised.

Joe smiled a bit, looking at the blond with gentle eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “But Mr Lee didn’t know. I’m afraid I don't qualify for this job if they knew.”

Ben was silent for a moment before he nodded his head. _Why did he looked sympathetic?_ Joe needed to hear those insults; the threats. He was ready.

“I don’t know why you’re telling me these things...” The blond looked at him, questioningly.

“Out of guilt I think?” Joe chuckled lightly. 

Ben only smiled. “So… anyway, you wanna go back? Because if I’ll be honest, I don’t want to, yet.”

“Unless Mr Lee needs me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t. He let you come with me, so I’ll have you for myself for now as long as I want.”

“Brat.” Joe chuckled.

* * *

“Say, had you developed a crush on your boss? Don’t worry I won’t tell him.”

The question had caught Joe off-guard. He never saw that coming. The blond continued to roam his hands on the selection of shirts on display. They decided to go see some boutique shops at Malibu Country Mart and buy new shirts to wear.

Joe’s eyes rested on a bluish gray shirt that had a fancy ‘Malibu’ text printed in white.

“No. Never.”

“Not your type?” Ben glanced at him, chuckling lightly. He pulled the black shirt with a picture drawing of a Malibu beach also printed in white.

“He looks good but doesn’t mean that I should have a crush on him.” Joe took the bluish gray shirt.

“Let me pay for your shirt.”

“N-No. Thank you. I have money on my own.”

“Mazz, I insist.” This time, Ben slightly turned his body towards him, staring at him with finality that almost made Joe hesitate to protest. But, still, he withstand against it. “If it helps, paying for our cab fare is enough.”

The Brit pouted his lips, his habit whenever he was in thought, Joe had noticed and he found himself staring.

“Fair enough.” Ben finally said. 

Later, after shopping of few souvenirs and snacks along with the shirts, they headed off to the cashier but always the mischievous blond had beat Joe to paying both of their shirts — since it’s the only thing Joe had bought. 

He looked at Ben with objection but Ben mumbled that it's all right. So the guard decided to just keep quiet and thank him later. 

Ben turned to the staff behind the counter, “By the way, could we use your bathroom?”

“Sure. You just turn around that corner.” The staff gestured his hand, pointing to where the bathroom was. Ben started to lead Joe there and they locked themselves up in a quite confined room. However, the space was too tight for Joe.

“Let’s get dressed,” Ben commanded. 

Joe shuffled through the bag and pulled their shirts, handing the other to Ben. “Here’s yours.” 

They started taking their shirts off but Joe couldn’t stay still. “I’ll pay you later.”

“I said it's all right. And also, thanks for lending me your shirt.” Ben said before taking off Joe’s still slightly dampened shirt that he demanded to wear after leaving the beach; since Ben couldn’t just walk all naked around the area. However as he was halfway through removing it, he gave up as the shirt was too fitted for him. “I need a hand.” He sheepishly chuckled.

Joe laughed and helped Ben pulling it off until they heard a stitch breaking. 

“Oops.” Joe muttered, and soon they broke off snickering as they didn’t want to be so loud.

“Sorry.” Ben whispered. 

“It’s alright. I told you, you won’t fit in there. You’re all muscles.” Joe chuckled as he continued to help Ben get naked.

Joe was about to take his shirt off next — Ben’s shirt, when the blond stopped his hands. He was suddenly standing too close to him. Joe just stood there, holding his breath.

Ben grabbed the ends of his shirt and he carefully took it off and Joe just let him, even raising his arms for him as the soft cotton gently glided up his skin, causing his breathing to turn shallow. Then they just stared at each other. 

Joe could feel the calming body temperature of Ben which seemed to envelope him, but it didn’t ease the rising tension closing in on them and caging them together, pulling them closer. Joe forgot how to move, he felt stuck even though there were no strong hands holding him.

He was keeping himself from looking at those lips, yet he didn’t know how much longer he could stare at those green eyes before it completely captivate him. But he saw Ben leaning his face closer to him, causing his breath to hitch and his mouth dry. He parted his lips and was ready to close the gap between them.

“Someone in there?” A sudden knock on the door.

Joe gasped and, at once, leaned away. “Y-Yes!” He almost forgot what he was supposed to do, and his face turned tomato red when he saw that they were still naked. _Just what the fuck was that?_

  
  


Joe didn’t know what they look like, as the person waiting outside gave them a look which soon turned into a knowing smile upon seeing them exiting the bathroom. But the guard managed to ignore it and just went on walking, when Ben suddenly snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him closer against the warmth of his body, making Joe weak in an instant as he hadn’t fully recovered back there.

“That was great, love.” He felt Ben’s lips brushed against his ears, arousing him even more.

Ben didn’t let go until they were outside. “The wanker was giving us the look so I had to,” he smirked, pulling himself away from Joe. But the latter was afraid to move yet and he’s nothing but stiff, and it didn’t help when that certain _incident_ yesterday, came running back to his head.

“By the way, there is something I want us to see.” The blond started pacing.

_Us?_

But Joe followed without questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for another long wait! Hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter too! I actually had fun writing this one.  
> Let me know what you guys think. Comments are highly appreciated! <3  
> and also thanks for all the kudos! Much love! :3  
> See you on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you." Ben muttered, and even though his voice was calm, it brought a sudden pang of something Joe couldn't understand; the words hit him like a bullet.

**006.**

“Careful.” 

Ben offered a hand which Joe took as he stepped over a rock. 

They went on a hike, and it was the last thing Joe expected for Ben to do and yet here he was, doing it with him. Thankfully, he wore sneakers instead of sandals but still his legs and feet were starting to sore.

The blond simply asked him if he wanted to see the Hollywood sign and he said yes but he wasn’t expecting this. Well, he didn’t actually know what to expect but surely not something like this. So after he agreed, they rode a cab back to Santa Monica bought some water and a few snacks and off they went.

They mounted Mt Lee where the famous sign was situated - funny, how the mountain shared the same name with his boss. It was a few hours hike and the dusk would be greeting soon. There were few hikers as well who got to the top faster than them. 

“You all right, mate? Can still make it?” Ben was thoughtful enough to ask and Joe would say as he panted, “Yeah.” But they would take a few minutes break to drink water or if they’re close to their limits.

The skies were a shade of darkening blue when they finally made it to the top. But the tiredness soon left them seeing the whole city of Los Angeles. They were standing just behind the Hollywood sign itself and from there overlooked the burning lights from the city. 

“Wow” Joe couldn’t help but to breath the words out.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Ben muttered.

“Yeah.”

Joe could stand here for hours or maybe live here forever if possible. The cool evening breeze brushed against his face and he closed his eyes as he breathed it in. Was he dreaming? He was almost afraid to open his eyes to find himself anywhere but here. “Tell me, I’m not dreaming.” He mumbled. 

“No, you’re not.” Ben reassured. His voice was gentle. “Open your eyes.” 

Joe fluttered his eyes open, the view before them didn't fail to catch him with its beauty that his lips parted in pure awe. Everything was just ethereal. It’s as if he was taken into another world; he couldn’t explain this feeling. It was almost as if he wasn’t a part of it, of that world standing before him. His soul seemed to separate from his body, he couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet. 

He never knew flying could be possible. 

A hand held him back to the ground. Calming him down and bringing him back to the world, a reminder that this was all real. He turned and saw Ben’s hand in his. 

He caught Ben staring like there was something in him that’s worth staring at — as if he resembled the beautiful city lights before them. He felt his heart soar up his throat and he forgot how to breath. Why was Ben looking at him like that?

“Thank you, Joe.” Ben muttered after a silence of staring at each other.

Joe parted his lips but he couldn’t muster a word out. So, he just looked at him questioningly.

“You’re a good person. No wonder when I asked Gwil to fire you, he couldn’t.” 

“Hey,” Joe chuckled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I just feel like saying that.” Ben turned back to the horizon, not releasing his hand. “I think you should know.”

Joe had no words. That was the biggest and purest compliment he received from this jerk, and even more so, the best compliment he had ever received from anyone, yet.

“Thank you, Ben.” 

Ben glanced at him, a faintest smile crossed his lips and it looked sincere.

They stayed like that for a few moments, basking in the silence of each other, taking the view before them. And Joe liked it. It was unpretentious. He liked seeing this side of Ben; sincere. He smiled to himself; he couldn’t remember the last time he felt it and it’s almost alien to him. He was happy. Then he felt a tight squeeze on his hand and he almost forgot that Ben was still clutching on him. He turned and Ben was unmoving in his place — his eyes far away, but Joe caught a look of worry in them.

“Are you all right?” He asked.

Ben only glimpsed his way. “Y-yeah.”

“You wanna go back?”

Ben took a deep breath, his eyes focused back on the wonderful sight. Joe waited as he let the Brit take it all in for one last time. Then Ben gave Joe’s hand another squeeze before he finally turned to him. They simply stared at each other again for a while, then Ben nodded his head once as a sign for them to go. 

They trailed down the steep ways with more careful steps, guiding each other as their path was now dark.

* * *

“So how are you and Ben getting along?”

Mr Lee lead Joe to the terrace, a glass of wine in hand; side by side, they leaned against the railings. 

Joe couldn’t bring himself to calm down as doubt started to cripple in. Why was Mr Lee suddenly interested if he and his friend were getting along? Did he know something? Had Ben told him their little secret? But which secret? Joe realized that he’d been sharing secrets with Ben and trusting him more than he could regard him for.

How could he be so stupid, trusting Ben just like that? Of all people? Compared to Ben, Allen seemed more trustworthy, yet he trusted the snake.

_Stop being a fucktard, Joe. Just trust Ben, especially, you had chosen to trust him in the first place. So, why doubt now?_

But he gave his final resolve that he would never give his confidence and share his secrets to Ben, ever again.

Joe tried to relax his stiff shoulders. Mr Lee might only wanted a casual conversation; he was just asking how Ben was.

“He’s fine. I actually thought he hated me.” He managed to act cool, trying to relax his body against the railings. But saying those words pulled something heavy out of Joe. He remembered the words Ben said to him. _You're a good person..._

Mr Lee chuckled. “You see, that’s why I let you be alone with him. Ben might look like, excuse my profanity, an ass. But I have faith in him. He’s a good person. He just doesn’t know it. But if he had done something terrible that you’re uncomfortable to talk about, I encourage you to tell me.” He paused and turned to Joe. “I know him, Joe.”

Joe wondered if Mr Lee already knew - what Ben did to him the first day they got here. What if Ben already had confessed it to Mr Lee? Coldness suddenly ran through his skin. He wanted to get out of here, to excuse himself. Joe swallowed the lump in his throat. _But this is your chance. Mr Lee is on your side._

"Joe?" His boss suddenly spoke. He almost turned speechless.

“Uhm...Thank you, sir. Don’t worry, if anything, Ben had been good to me.” Joe glanced away. He couldn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to tell it. He wasn't protecting Ben, was he?

“Now that’s relieving to know.” Mr Lee finally turned to the view below and Joe breathe out the air he had been holding. Silence surrounded them. But Joe restlessly tapped his fingers lightly on the railings, creating some random beat which only faded through the buzzing noises outside.

“Uhm, may I ask how you and Ben meet, if you don’t mind?” Joe said. The question just popped up in his head and he felt the need to speak, or just anything to cut the tension within him, maybe. 

Mr Lee’s gaze was far away, taking another sip of his wine before speaking. “Ah. Ben. Well, my family and his are close companions. His family owns a small yet successful winery in London but our families hadn’t thought of making a business together. We never really became friends at once until we went to the same school in high school. I was two years ahead. Then Allen came. He was Ben's classmate and introduced us and all that. The three of us clicked and became good friends, since Allen usually hang out with us even during vacations. But Ben had always been stubborn you know. The black sheep in his family- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. But I assure you, I can see goodness in Ben despite his bratty attitude.” He chuckled.

Joe just nodded along as he listened. Thankfully, his boss didn’t question his sudden interest or the likes, because he didn’t know the answer himself.

"Try get to know him, Joe." Mr Lee turned to him and Joe, again, just nodded his head with a gentle smile. Then his boss looked down at his now empty wine glass and scrunched his nose in a playful way, looking back to Joe. “So, let’s call this a night, yeah?”

“Good night, sir.” Joe said and they headed back inside.

Sleep didn’t come sooner for Joe though, as he caught himself thinking of Ben and how quiet he looked earlier, as if something was bothering him. Joe could still remember how Ben squeezed his hand, and he unconsciously clenched it as he remembered the warmth of his hold. He stared at the boring white ceiling, hearing Ben’s voice in his head saying: . _..there are still a lot of things you do not know about me, Joe._

And he found himself wanting to know those things, to crack the mystery that was Ben.

* * *

“Joe?” Came a deep yet sweet voice calling. 

His eyes were still closed, though half asleep. He felt a hand touched his arms and they were warm; Joe leaned onto it.

“Joe.” Called the voice again using the same tone. 

_Ben._

Joe knew it was Ben. 

A ghostly smile crossed his lips before he fluttered his eyes open only to see nobody.

Confusion flushed over his face and he pulled his body to sit up and roamed his eyes around.

_What the fuck?_

There was no traces of Ben. 

Did he just dream of Ben? But it felt so true. He closed his eyes as he tried to analyze if it was all just a dream.

 _God!_ It wasn’t helping.

He stood up as his tongue craved for some caffeine. He walked over to the counter and took some instant coffees available which Mr Lee bought. Then he boiled himself a hot water in a teakettle.

He sat back on the couch and turned the TV on, but his eyes would drift towards the stairs every now and then.

Then the conversation he had with Mr Lee last night ran into his head.

 _‘Black sheep in his family.’_ .

Then…

‘ _But he is a good man, he just doesn’t know it_.’ 

His thoughts continued.

Then he remembered about last night, the beautiful view and how real Ben felt to him, that vulnerability.

The teakettle whistled, distracting him off his thoughts. He walked over to the counter, and continued glancing at the stairs. And he just kept looking at it as if he was waiting or expecting somebody to appear, while his hands were busy making himself a cup of coffee. 

He’s not waiting for Ben to show up, right?

He walked back to the TV with the hot drink in hand, but still his eyes would look back on the stairs.

 _Shit!_ He almost spilled his coffee when he saw a pair of feet descending. He shot his eyes back on the screen at once.

It was Mr Lee yawning a good morning as he made his way down. Joe greeted a good morning back.

“Want some coffee, sir?”

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Mr Lee headed straight to the bathroom.

Joe went back to the counter and made his boss a coffee. His eyes continued to do its work watching the stairs.

Then Allen appeared.

He wondered if Ben was still asleep. A smile formed his lips by the thought. He remembered how pure Ben looked when asleep. _Wait, what?_

“Where’s Ben?” Came Allen’s voice.

Joe stopped what he was doing and turned to Allen. 

“Isn’t he upstairs?”

“No.” Allen sleepily shook his head and joined him making coffee for himself. 

Later, Mr Lee appeared from the bathroom and thanked Joe for his coffee. He took a careful sip. “Wanna go eat outside?”

“Let’s just ask Ben for some takeaways for breakfast. I think he’s gone out.” Allen suggested. “I mean he’s nowhere.” 

“Oh.” Mr Lee spun his head around as if searching. Then he took his phone and dialed Ben’s number.

Joe sat back on the TV, sipping his coffee but he’s all ears to Mr Lee.

“Lo, Ben?” Mr Lee said after a few rings. “Where are you?” A pause. Then Mr Lee went on about asking him to buy them some takeouts for breakfast.

Allen and Mr Lee then joined Joe in the couch later and watched the news with him. And they exchanged opinions about the matter being discussed on TV and Joe only remained silent. He couldn’t even bring himself to focus as his mind was elsewhere.

A gentle knock. 

Joe was about to take the door when Mr Lee volunteered to get it. So he just sat there and looked at the door expectantly.

“Good morning!” Ben greeted as he stepped inside and his eyes landed on Joe. He was carrying a few paper bags.

The ginger was relieved seeing him, and he gave him a gentle smile.

“So, the food?” Mr Lee rested a hand on his hips.

“Here. I got us some pancakes and coffee.” Ben handed him one of the paper bags and Mr Lee took them to the counter and Allen excitedly hopped beside him.

Ben sat on the couch facing Joe. “I got something for you.”

“What?” Joe smiled in confusion.

Ben pulled something out of a fancy paper bag - a box, and handed it to Joe. “ _This_. That’s for breaking your phone. I’m sorry.”

“Hey you two, what’s going on?” Mr Lee shouted from behind and Joe felt his cheeks reddened. He glanced to his boss and he caught Mr Lee winked at him, making him redder.

“I unfortunately broke his phone yesterday, a’right?” Ben rolled his eyes as he turned to his friend.

“It’s just surprising that you care about Joe enough to compensate over his phone which you broke. But I’m glad you two are getting along.”

“Then why did you break his phone?” Allen budged in.

Ben ignored them and turned back to Joe, smiling. “So how’s that?” 

It’s the latest brand of Iphone, just like his, Allen’s and Mr Lee’s phone. 

“This is too much, Ben. I couldn’t accept this.” Joe gently pushed the box towards the blond but a pair of hands stopped him.

“No. You’re hurting my feelings, Mazz. Take it.” Ben said, his face turned grim. 

Joe wanted to protest. Ben had gone a little too far for buying him an expensive phone. His mind couldn’t process what’s going on and why Ben was doing all these.

Joe sighed, closing his eyes. “Ben—” 

He was interrupted when he felt a pair of soft lips brushed against his own which created a sound when somebody kissed you; a peck. He shot his eyes wide open and his cheeks turned pink at once, realizing it was Ben. 

The guard blinked a few times; at a loss of words.

Ben pursed his lips, hiding a smile. “Take it, _love_. I bought it especially for you.” Then he stood up leaving him and went to his friends who were already having their breakfast.

_Did he… ? No. He didn’t…_

Joe just sat there, blinking. _What just happened?_ He shifted his gaze on the box of the phone. Then his fingers, mindlessly, touched his lips still feeling Ben's kiss.

* * *

The boys went horseback riding and hiking at the Griffith Park where the Hollywood sign paraded itself out to the world, unmoving on Mt. Lee. So, they had a group picture with it behind them — something Joe and Ben had failed to do last night.

Joe just hang around as Mr Lee and the others strolled along under the midday sun. And Allen would point to some things or ask Joe to take them a picture wherever place he fancied from time to time.

“Let’s try those Tacos, can we?” Allen suggested upon seeing a Food Truck that sells Tacos. Then he asked the others if they wanted some but only Mr Lee said yes. 

Joe just watched them with his eyes when he spotted Ben approaching. He suddenly didn’t know where to put his hands or if he should smile or greet him. 

“Hey, Joe! Let’s take a picture. Let’s use your phone.”

Joe started to search in his pockets and pulled the phone out and he willingly gave it to Ben. “Ben, I really can’t take _that_.”

Ben looked confused. “How do you mean?”

“You kissed me.” Joe sighed and pressed his lips together. “I don’t know why and I don’t want to think that it’s because I told you that I’m gay. But it’s the only reason I can think of. And if you think you can persuade me by buying me a phone. You’re wrong.” 

“No, I don’t--”

“ _No_ , seriously, what are you up to, huh? I know you have some motives. Say it.”

“What? No.” Ben shook his head. Confusion and disappointment was on his face, Joe wasn’t sure. “Is that how you see—”

“Honestly, Ben, what do you want?” His voice raised a little but not loud enough to catch any attention. He waited for Ben to say the things he wanted to hear. The _obvious_. 

Has Ben been playing him? Was these all to get in his pants? 

_Stop making excuses for goodness sake!_ He wanted to say.

Unless there was something unspoken going on between them. Something Joe wasn’t aware of yet. But he was tired playing those guessing games. He had been through enough people who were not sure of him, so he began closing himself and avoided feeling things, because feelings could be messy.

“Sincerely, I bought this with pure intentions, Joe. I was truly sorry for what I did with your phone and I still am if you won’t accept this.”

That’s not what Joe wanted to hear. And he was so done hearing Ben’s sincerity since last night. It just seemed unreal.

“I told you... it’s fine. It’s nobody’s fault. And I can buy my own.” 

There was this turmoil going on inside Joe which he couldn’t ignore. He couldn’t even understand where this anger or frustration was coming from? But after that unsolicited kiss… something triggered or… bloomed… Joe couldn’t place all these properly.

“Can you please just take _this_?” Ben slightly waved the phone towards him. 

“Why did you kiss me, huh?” 

He saw how Ben stiffened slightly and how those eyes wavered even for a second as he took a quick sigh. 

“Just... take this, Joe.”

“No.”

“Alright, the kiss. I did it because If I didn’t kiss you, I know you’d argue because I know you wouldn’t take this phone. It’s just to distract you, y’know. See? We're arguing right now. So, don’t worry, it… it doesn’t mean anything. So please, just take this. Unless ... you wanna be kissed by me again?” The glint came back in Ben’s eyes again, although faintly.

Something snapped inside Joe but he tried his best not to lose it. _‘Is everything just fun and games for you?’_

“No, Ben. You can’t just kiss me. Unless you like me… Do you like me?”

Ben was slightly taken aback. Then he just burst out laughing. “ _Goodness!_ I couldn’t believe we’re seriously arguing over a kiss! And it’s just a bloody peck! Haven’t you been kissed, Joseph?”

Red flushed over Joe’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but glare. “You don’t get it, Ben. Maybe it really is easy for you. To just kiss anyone. Well, I’m not like that. I just don’t kiss anybody.”

“If that’s the case, then we should start making out often.”

“Is that your motive for buying me that phone? To get in my pants?”

“No. No. I’m just joking. I’m sorry all right? I shouldn’t have kissed you, but please just accept this phone. Then I won’t bother you again.” 

Joe looked at Ben intently. Searching on those eyes. “I'll hold on to your word.” Then he slowly held his hand out and Ben gave him the phone. 

“Thank you, Joe. And I’m really sorry.” Ben said quietly, then he turned and walked towards where Mr Lee and Allen were. Joe followed behind but he felt a sudden shift from Ben, but maybe he was just imagining it. However, his hunch was confirmed when he saw Ben walking away after saying a few words to Mr Lee. Joe followed his leaving figure with his eyes.

“Is he all right?” Mr Lee asked.

“Y-yeah, I think .” His eyes still fixated on Ben.

“Did something happened?”

Joe shook his head, although he felt like lying.

* * *

There was a cold air hanging between Ben and Joe that both couldn’t ignore.

None of them spoke and they just kept avoiding each other. 

But Joe would catch Ben glancing his way.

He didn’t know if Mr Lee and Allen were aware of their silent feud or if their friend had told them of it, because if anything, they didn’t mention anything or asked him about it.

However, Joe kind of feel bad, maybe he had been too harsh on Ben. But it’s time blondie should learn his place.

They had another stroll, they went to the Hollywood Walk of Fame but it wasn’t what they expected it to be. Whilst they had fun taking photos with the name of their favorite stars in the ground, it was too crowded.

Someone held Joe by the shoulder and as he turned it was Ben. “Hey, could you…” His voice faltered and his eyes widened a bit as if he just called the wrong person. “I’m sorry.” He scurried and turned to Allen, asking him to take him a photo instead.

Joe attempted to call after him to say that he could actually do him the favor but he thought better of it. Sighing, Joe thought that Ben seemed to be avoiding him for real. And he couldn't understand why he was bothered by it.

So, that night when sleep failed to come by again, he sent Ben a message: _“Are you avoiding me?”_

He waited, but of course, the Brit didn’t reply. Maybe he’s asleep. But then, he even found himself hoping that Ben would come down to have some smoke which also didn’t happen.

He didn’t know why he just wished for it, to talk maybe, but on second thought, he really didn’t know what he’s going to say.

* * *

Ben was still giving him the cold shoulder the next morning. Joe wondered if he had read his text, or maybe he had but decided to ignore it. 

So, Joe tried catching his eyes occasionally but the Brit never looked nor glanced his way. And when they had another stroll, Ben didn’t stood next to him nor walked beside him. _So what?_

However, Joe couldn't find the will to relax. He wanted to have a decent conversation with Ben alone. So, he continued thinking of a way. How about he just confront him? Lock him in a corner where nobody's looking?

And as if the heavens had heard his prayers, he found himself literally alone with Ben inside an expensive clothing store as his boss and Allen were inside the fitting rooms fitting things. 

Gliding his hands along the garments, a certain event suddenly crossed Joe’s mind, where he and Ben were enclosed in a quite tight space of a bathroom back in Malibu. He shut his eyes briefly to brush the memory aside. But opening his eyes, it exactly landed on the blond, who was busy scanning through the set of clothes.

Joe drew a deep breath and whispered, _‘You can do this! This is your only chance.’_ Upon saying it he blew a sharp exhale before making a step towards the Brit when he heard Mr Lee calling, “Ben!”

Joe bit his lower lip, and turned around. _Maybe another time,_ he thought.

At noon, when they were having lunch at a local restaurant, Joe attempted (again) and sat next to Ben at the table. He noticed how Ben shifted almost uncomfortably in his seat but he continued eating anyway. So, Joe waited, expecting him to say something; to tell him if ever there was a problem or if he had said anything wrong. But none of it happened. However, Ben was interactive with Mr Lee and Allen and would sometimes laugh at jokes or starting the joke himself. And it’s starting to make Joe mad. But why was he mad? He didn’t even have the right to in the first place. He’s just the bodyguard of Ben’s close friend. They’re not even friends, not close enough.

Or was it because he told Ben not to bother him again once he accepted the phone, the reason he refused to give his attention to him? If that was so, he shouldn’t have accepted the phone then nor made that deal. Was he just wishing for Ben to bother him again?

But asking to take him a photo wasn’t even considered a bother, at least to Joe. Ben was avoiding him for whatever reasons. It was even better when Ben hated him or so, for at least Joe knew the reason behind his attitude. Not like this.

 _All right_ , Joe thought. _Better not stress yourself over it, over him. He got me the phone, so he’s free of his guilt, and since I already took it, he’s okay now. Okay with ignoring me. That surely is it. Nothing more. Stop thinking over this too much, Joe, okay?_

Or maybe Ben really hated him. And strangely, that thought hurt Joe.

* * *

Ben was still acting the same the next day, avoiding Joe and all that. Thankfully, Mr Lee had gone off somewhere, agreeing to meet with some colleagues of his to have lunch with them. He also asked for his friends to come with him but Ben had been good at making up excuses saying that he’d be going somewhere, and Allen decided to join him.

Joe didn’t know why he thought that Ben might only be making excuses, but his guts were telling him that he was the reason. Maybe Joe was just making himself accountable for Ben’s weird behavior as if he’s of importance. _Don’t flatter yourself,_ Joe would tell himself. 

During lunch meeting, Joe sat beside Mr Lee along his boss’s other mates which he had forgotten the names of. But they were pretty nice. However, he could feel their little distaste of having him eat on their table. Joe told Mr Lee that it’s fine if he would just have the table behind them, but his boss insisted on having him join them.

So he just decided, after eating his lunch, to check his phone and thinking of sending Ben another message to ask if they could have a talk, because Joe could feel that the young man was going through something and it’s more than just his sudden avoidance of him. 

_Damn!_ Why does he even care? 

His thumb wandered a little more through his unanswered message to Ben he sent the other night, before he decided to place the phone back in his pocket.

“Was that the phone Ben gave you?” Mr Lee suddenly chime in.

“Oh… _yes_.” He slightly pulled the phone out to show Mr Lee. “I actually told him not to… but…”

“It’s all right. That’s actually so nice of him.”

“Uhm…” Joe hesitated, but then he shook his head sooner. “...Nothing.” He just wanted to ask if Ben had mentioned anything about him or them, but he didn’t want his boss to be suspicious even though maybe he was aware of it already..

“What is it? I’m listening.”

Joe just shook his head, smiling a little.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Say, Gwilym where did you hire your, uh, bodyguard?” One of his acquaintances suddenly intervened. An American, Joe thought.

Mr Lee turned to him. “My office personally hired him.”

“Oh, okay. Just wanna be certain.” The man smirked.

“Certain? How do you mean?”

“Well, how do I put it. He seemed not just a bodyguard of yours. If you know what I mean.”

“I’m afraid I don’t exactly know what you mean. Please enlighten me.”

“Let’s just get a move on, he’s just talking rubbish.” Another interrupted. 

“Oh, is that so? Too bad, I was actually interested to know your thoughts.” Mr Lee clicked his tongue. 

And just like that, the conversation shifted to a pleasant one, which Joe was grateful for. 

* * *

“We should’ve been doing clubbing the first night we stepped here!!!” Allen exclaimed. Mr Lee brought them to one of the five star clubs in LA later that night. He’s a VIP after all. They were in the VIP room and their foods and drinks were accommodated properly. They could also ask for some woman to ‘ _entertain_ ’ them. But Mr Lee declined. “I should just go to a strip club, then.” He said.

Joe would steal glances at Ben who mockingly asked Mr Lee how many strip clubs he had been to. And Mr Lee countered it with pretty much lesser than the strip clubs Ben went to.

“How about you, Joe? Been to any clubs?” Allen asked. They started drinking except for Joe; he had to look after them, but prioritizing Mr Lee’s safety best.

“Yeah. Just some local clubs around the neighbourhood. Cheaper ones, I mean.”

“How about strip clubs?”

Joe caught Ben staring by the corner of his eyes while still looking at Allen. "You wouldn't believe me, but no."

"Why am I not surprised?" Allen leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I am." Ben suddenly interrupted. Joe shot him a look. _What does he mean by that?_ But the blond only shrugged his shoulders, glancing at his drink. Sometimes Joe couldn't understand him. No, he never understood him.

“I should’ve asked for a girl, then.” Mr Lee said, jokingly. Joe flushed red, shaking his head.

Thankfully, they changed the subject. Joe didn't know if he could deal with topics about girls and all that for much longer. Then his eyes landed on Ben but he looked away at once. He didn’t know why he did that. 

"Can you sing for us, Allen?" Ben announced, sly was painted on his face. Allen stared at him for a while as if trying to decipher what he just said. Then later, he scoffed. The two seemed to have this kind of an inside joke going on around for a long time.

"That's way over now, Ben. Move on."

"What? I'm just asking you to sing for us."

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do." Allen looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Try harder. How about you sing for us? Then, I will sing after."

Ben blew a sigh. There was something in his eyes that spoke of the past. "I always hated it when we're asked to sing in front of the class, y'know. We're not bloody singers. Though, sometimes I wish we’re back to being teenagers, not stressing too much about things.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing those words from you, what are you stressing about anyway?” Allen smirked. 

“I'll tell if you sing for us, mate." Ben turned to Allen.

"I'll sing if you sing first.”

"Now since you bloody pricks have brought it up, I wanna see how Allen gasped like a fish in the middle of singing back then." Gwilym grinned, and his eyes hold interest in them.

"Thanks for reminding me, Gwil." Allen snorted.

“Just imagine--" Gwilym soon broke out into laughter and wheezing. "It was too funny! I don't kno _hoho_ w how I can picture it! _Hah_!" 

“Right!” Ben was already laughing too.

But the boisterous laughter soon stopped when they caught Joe giggling, 

Having seen the eyes on him, Joe kept himself from laughing even more, stopping all at once. He cast his eyes down, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. But the three started laughing again.

"Cute." He heard Ben say between giggles. His eyes, automatically, moved to Ben who was even shaking his head in laughter. But when the blond caught him staring, he seemed to shy away and his giggles soon subsided. Joe looked away, flustered.

"I'm sorry, Joe. It's just that we hardly hear and see you laugh." Mr Lee said, still grinning.

"Yeah." Allen chuckled. 

How Joe wanted to vanish right then and there. He prayed they would stop talking about him and pretend he was never here. He just smiled to save face, his hand mindlessly took the whiskey and poured himself a drink - only few amount - and gulped it down, scrunching his face after.

"And now the man drinks!" Gwilym exclaimed which received another laughter from the group and this time Joe laughed with them.

They went to drink, chat and laugh here and there. Joe just listened and laughed along too, and would only speak if he was being asked. But he never poured himself another drink.

“Joe, why don't you have a drink or two?” Mr Lee frowned at him, slightly drunk.

He politely shook his head. “ _I can’t_ , sir, as part of my job.”

“Job? We’re here to have fun. It’s why I brought you here.”

“Thank you sir, but no.”

“Joey, Joey, Joey, if you're that dedicated, I could never replace you. You’re like a very rare gem.”

“Being poetic are we, eh, Gwil?” Allen teased. Then he turned to Joe. "Say, are you in any type of relationship, Joe?"

The question was sudden, but quite personal. The group turned quiet and curious despite their drunken state.

"If working is considered a relationship, then yes I am."

"That's sad. Come on let's go find you someone to hook up with." 

"Are you some kind of his dating counselor now, Allen?" Ben interrupted.. 

"No, Allen's right. We should find him somebody to hook up with for tonight. I insist. Come on." Mr Lee was about to stand up.

Panic rushed through Joe, he hurriedly held his hand to stop Mr. Lee from standing. “No, sir. I mean, I appreciate your concerns but no, sir. I don’t do hookups.” He carefully breath out.

"While that's noble, it's boring." Allen made a face. 

"Leave him be. Why are you forcing someone who doesn't know how to make use of his dick?" This time Joe looked at Ben, sternly. Did he just insult him?

"Whoa! That's just mean, Ben." Allen said.

"Don't worry Joe, Ben's dick is overused. _Nobody wants it_." Mr Lee rolled his eyes, and clicked his tongue.

Joe snorted. He couldn’t help it; his eyes were on Ben who was nothing but silent and suddenly looking grim.

The night grew longer as the group drank and drank shot after shot. They had moved on from the tension earlier. Mr Lee stood up and was asking them to join him on the dance floor.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sir. You’re drunk and it’s too dangerous.” Joe said, standing as well.

Mr Lee turned to him and smirked. “How about you join me then?” His smirk turned into a smile, a quite suggestive one and Joe felt his body turning cold.

“No, sir. We better just stay here.”

“Seriously, are you ordering me, Joe? Can’t you protect me if I ever get into any trouble?”

“I can, sir. It’s just... It’s better we don’t. For your own good.”

Mr Lee laughed. “Don’t worry about me. We’re just going to dance. Come on. Just a dance. Don't worry I won't hook you up with anybody if that's your concern.”

"Certainly not, sir. It's just…"

"Stop forcing him to dance with you, Gwil.” Ben pulled his body up and both turned to him. Joe was quite surprised, and relieved, but his eyes were filled with questions. However, Ben started to leave the table and stopped by the door. “Let’s dance, instead. Come on.”

"Oh, all right." Mr Lee then left the table and paced towards Ben. “You’ll be coming with us, Joe.” He stopped and turned to his bodyguard with a teaseful smile. “...To watch.” 

Joe blew a sigh of relief. He thought Mr Lee would ask him to join them dance.

“What? Are you guys going to leave me here?” Allen furrowed his brows.

“You watch our table.” Mr Lee chuckled, then they were out the door.

* * *

Joe was keeping a careful distance away from the dance floor so he would not get crushed by the dancing crowds. He rested his back on a pillar, his eyes on Mr Lee… and Ben.

Hands in his pockets, he silently watched how his boss swayed his body through the bopping music while the blond started with the slow movement of his feet.

Later, Joe found himself tapping his feet along the beat but still mindful of his surroundings. Mr Lee was soon dancing like nobody’s watching and his eyes flickered to Ben who was now swaying those hips, looking intently at his friend and biting his lips like _that_. Joe swallowed. He suddenly remembered the feel of Ben's body against him.

 _Focus on your job, Mazzello._

He exhaled and turned his attention back to Mr Lee but his eyes kept drifting back to Ben and watched him move that body. Joe's hands shuffled in his pockets as he shifted on his weight. It was suddenly getting warm. He, unconsciously, bit his lips and began shaking one of his legs non-stop. He looked around looking for distractions. _But how?_ He was to watch over them. He blew another sigh. Seeing an approaching waiter carrying a tray of shot glasses, his hands swing over to get a glass, and swigged its content down his throat. He needed more. _Focus, Joseph!_ He tried and moved his attention back to his boss but instead, he was looking at Ben.

Ben caught him staring and it was too late for Joe to retrieve his eyes back. Ben winked at him, digging his teeth on his lower lip before he continued swaying those hips towards Mr Lee. Joe didn't know why he's doing that. Was he even aware of what he's doing? Joe wanted to get out of this place now. He tried to keep his feet still before he caught himself rushing towards Ben. But he couldn't take his eyes away from him, whose body was now pretty close to Mr Lee.

“Joey!” He at once turned to the voice and saw Allen approaching; smiling at him and dancing.

“Let’s dance!” 

Joe glanced to Ben. “But…”

“Don’t mind Gwil. Nothing bad is going to happen to him. Let’s enjoy the night. Come on!” Allen swaying his body, grabbed Joe’s hands so they would dance. 

"I really can't, I'm sorry."

“Joe, please just for tonight,” Allen suddenly pulled him towards his body and Joe could feel his warmth, only adding to the sudden desire growing inside him by watching Ben. The hairs at the back of his neck stood when he felt Allen’s breath against his ear. “Dance with me.” Heat rushed over his cheeks, and when Allen faced him, their faces were mere inches closer. Joe swallowed hard. Then the Irishman, drunkenly, moved his eyes down to his lips. “You got nice lips—”

“ALLEN, my mate!!!” Allen was suddenly yanked away from him and Joe saw Ben dragging his friend away to the dance floor. “So glad to have you here! Come join us dancing!” 

_Allen wasn't going to kiss him, right?_

Mr Lee got strange group of friends. Joe didn’t want to think about it but it seemed they all wanted to kiss him. _What? Focus now, Joe, for the hundredth time._ He brought his eyes back to the dance floor and saw Mr Lee dancing with Allen now, but someone's missing… 

"Hey, Joe!" And speaking of the devil, Ben magically appeared in front of him which caught Joe off guard, and his proximity was quite dangerous, he gulped.

"W-what are you doing here?" Joe slightly turned his face away. The blond reeked of alcohol. "You… should be dancing."

"Then dance with me."

"I just told Allen no."

Ben finally stepped back a little, finally giving Joe some air to breathe. "I thought I'm different."

He looked at the Brit, questioningly, but with amusement. " _Different?_...” But his face turned grim sooner. “And why are you talking to me suddenly?"

"Is something wrong?"

Joe ran his eyes to Ben's drunken face. He crossed his arms. "After ignoring me for almost three days? That's suspicious."

Ben smirked, licking his lower lip, glancing away. "Do I always have to have reasons just so I can have you alone?" 

_Now that's even weird._

Joe scrunched his nose. "You're drunk."

Ben just stared back and they just stared at each other. Then he placed both his arms on Joe's sides, hands on the pillar, locking Joe there. None of them moved.

"Have you ever wondered how my lips tasted like, Joe?" Ben stared at Joe's lips, then he bit his own. And Joe glanced at them, thinking _'So he's aware that he got some nice lips, one would kill to taste them.'_ Then he moved his gaze to Ben's eyes and looked at him with forced nonchalance. "Ben, you are drunk." 

"So? People are only honest when they're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. And I never dreamt of _kissing you_." Joe glanced at his lips again.

"So you want to kiss me."

Joe shot him a look. _What?_

"I said, people are only honest when drunk. And you said you're not drunk. So you're lying. You really want to have _a taste of me_." Ben bit his lips, sensually. "You wanna hear some truth, Joe?"

"Sure," Joe challenged.

"...I think-"

"Think?" Joe cut him off. "That doesn't sound honest to me."

"Right." Ben glanced down a bit, chuckling to himself. He shifted a bit which caused his body to lean closer to him, enveloping Joe with his warmth. And it scared Joe how it's comforting him. Then Ben tilted his head up to him, and their faces were mere inches closer. Joe played his eyes on his face.

"I hate you." Ben muttered, and even though his voice was calm, it brought a sudden pang of something Joe couldn't understand; the words hit him like a bullet. "I hate how much I like you… And I would love it if I only just hate you."

 _'Would love to hate me.'_ Joe didn't know what to make out of that. There was a sudden weight in his heart. "How do you even liked me?" It surprised him how the words came out bitterly. 

"I hate myself for feeling so, y'know."

"You don't like me, Ben.You _hate_ me." He spat. How he wanted to punch Ben in the face to show him how much of an asshole he was, for hurting him like this. He couldn’t even understand why it was hurting him that Ben hated to like him. Why did he care? 

And he should be happy, right? He finally got his answer. Ben hated him.

Joe attempted to push Ben away, "Get off me. You’re drunk. Talk to me when you’re sober."

But the Brit only pinned him back to the pillar. 

"Do you like me, Joe?" Ben whispered, his warm breath tickled against his lips. Joe caught a taste of whiskey; he gulped, couldn’t move. He felt the softness of Ben’s lips just grazing past his own. His breath hitched. He turned his face away but Ben went on trailing sensual kisses on his cheeks, down to his jaw. And Joe could feel Ben’s desire towards him, perhaps what he had been trying to hold since that incident on their first day back in the suite. 

Ben began wandering his hands around his waist, pulling him closer to his body, as he continued kissing down his neck. Joe closed his eyes, feeling the anger and desire colliding within him. He clenched his fists to control the swirl of emotions.

Ben said that people are only honest when drunk, so, all Ben has for him was plain desire. He let out a surprised moan when he felt Ben’s teeth dug against the soft skin at the crook of his neck. And he pushed Ben off him, at once. “Stop!”

Ben drunkenly smiled, his eyes were closed. “If you say so.” Then he let his body fall onto Joe, hugging him, burying his face against his neck. "Stay." 

Joe threw his head back on the wall and sighed. He didn’t know what to do with Ben.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! What a pretty long chapter! But I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it! See you on the next chapter!
> 
> And I'm interested to know your thoughts! So drop them in the comments. ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does he have to be queer and have feelings towards a man he didn’t deserve? Why did the Heavens created gay and despise them? And yet here he was, thriving between love and hatred. Love for a man and hatred for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters I've written. Hope you guys would like it too. ♥

**007.**

  
  


_How could he be so stupid?_ Ben wanted to hit his head on the nearest wall. He somehow had fragments of last night but not as clear. But he was sure that he had done or said something he shouldn't have.

So he tried his best to avoid Joe; and he's sure that the man hated him even more now. Or worse, despised him. He couldn't blame him. It'd be best if he just forget all his feelings and move on as it would only lead to nowhere. 

Joe was out of his league. He could only be a mere bodyguard, but he held high principles of himself. And Ben didn’t have that. 

_Why does he have to be queer and have feelings towards a man he didn't deserve? Why did the Heavens created gay and despise them?_ And yet here he was, thriving between love and hatred. Love for a man and hatred for himself. 

Gwilym received an urgent call from New York so they had to fly back immediately. 

Ben didn't want to go back to New York. It felt like going home, even though his home would be thousands of miles away from here - back in England. But where's home anyway? He's sure it's not in his parents' house. They didn't like him because he had no dreams. And they would surely kill him if they learned he's a fag.

And to the most unfortunate of his unfortunate life, Joe was sitting right in front of him in the jet. He wanted to swap places with Allen but he also wanted to stay near Joe.

He tried to remain still and pretended to sleep. He took his sunglasses and wore them, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes until he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

He was dreamless but Joe would appear like mist, and wouldn't leave even in his sleep. _Dammit!_ He wasn’t even sure if he had fallen asleep. Fluttering his eyes open, and almost forgetting that he had his sunglasses on, he caught Joe staring at him.

He forgot how to breathe and couldn't move. He shut his eyes again, trying to calm the wild beating of his heart. _Joe was watching him sleeping._ Ben tried his best not to smile by that thought. But it was enough for his insides to turn upside down. How he wanted to catch Joe red-handed and ask him why he was staring. So, he dared another peek and saw Joe still watching him. He felt a lump in his throat which caused him to slightly cough involuntarily - more like clearing his throat. And in turn, Joe took his eyes off of him, much to his dismay. He just ruined the chance even before he could have it. 

He closed his eyes, cursing himself, but Joe was gone as he fluttered them back open. Ben removed his sunglasses and about to stand when he saw Joe stepped out of the washroom. And things only became awkward, so Ben decided to walk past him and into the washroom. 

"Dammit Ben!" Ben groaned facing the mirror, brushing his face with his hands. He didn't know how he could save his face back there or if he could step out of here. He heaved a few deep breaths before he stepped out. He didn't know how long he stayed in there as he saw Allen awake and already speaking to Joe. 

He couldn't avoid thinking that his friend fancied Joe, and he was kind of irked by the idea. Only because, looking at them, Joe seemed to be having fun talking with Allen! _Does he like him?_

Something dropped inside Ben. He started to fidget, looking around and thought about sitting in the bar.

"Ben, what are you standing there?" Allen suddenly called. Ben could feel his breath catching in his throat when he spotted Joe turning to his direction, so he at once paced towards them and sat back to his seat, huffing. He wore his sunglasses again and closed his eyes. "You two stop talking and let me sleep." 

But then the pilot spoke through the intercom, telling them that they would be landing soon and reminded them of the guidelines and things to do. 

"You were saying?" Allen mocked.

Ben removed his sunglasses, grudgingly. He tried his best not to look at the ginger.

"I'll just get Mr Lee." Joe then stood up and marched to the bedroom. Finally, Ben could breathe. How long has he been holding it?

"I asked Joe to tour us around New York. He's staying in Brooklyn." Allen said.

Ben was lost and images began to form in his head. Joe would tour them around New York… He couldn't even find the strength to continue, despite it being only an idea. The thought of having Joe around during their stroll was something Ben couldn't take. He didn't even know how to face or talk to him.

"You two enjoy." Ben spat.

"Aren't you going to join us?"

Ben huffed and the words just flew out of his mouth, "Do you like Joe?" He didn't know why he's irritated, and he just couldn't help it. It received a surprised and confused look from Allen, but before he could say anything, Joe came back with Mr Lee. 

Ben and Allen exchanged looks and both glanced at Joe. And Ben regretted every second of it - having to glance at Joe accidentally - because he knew he would only yearn to stare for much longer, and right now, he didn't have that freedom to look at him as long as he wanted. 

Maybe he could just annoy him by staring at him (even for one last time), but who was he fooling? 

Well, maybe he was a fool.

So, Ben rested his gaze at Joe but instead of seeing his discomfort, Joe stared back at him. And how Ben wanted to look away, but he stood his ground.

"Why are you staring?" Joe asked.

"You're sitting in front of me, and I'm not staring."

"You are."

"How about you? Why do you stare?"

"Because you're staring at me."

"So you only stare at me because I was staring at you?"

Joe shrugged. "Yeah." He glanced away.

"Even better." Ben crossed his arms and felt more at ease taking all the chances given to him staring at Joe; there's just a touch of gentleness in his face he'd never get tired of, even with that little frown forming.

“Stop bothering him, Ben.” Gwilym interrupted. Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat, obviously embarrassed. Ben hid a smile. He couldn't help but find it cute everytime Joe does that. And he felt like he won. Then he turned to Gwilym. “Are you my mum?”

The tall man rolled his eyes and said, “Once we landed, I'll tell the chauffeur to drop you and Allen back to the hotel you're staying." 

"What about Joe?" Allen asked. Ben looked back to Joe, whose eyes still on the window; the frown stayed. 

_Is he annoyed with me?_ Ben wondered.

"What about him?" asked Gwilym.

"Isn't he coming with us?"

"Joe's under my care. Don't worry yourself about him that much." Gwilym smirked.

"He's Gwil's bodyguard. Of course he would stay where his boss at." Ben said, a hint of cockiness in his tone. Joe cast a glance at him.

* * *

"Maybe you're the one who likes Joe." Allen said out of the blue. They were busy taking their things out of their luggage.

Ben was in the middle of hanging a shirt inside the closet cabinet when he almost paused by the question. "What?"

"Your little staring contest back at the plane. You're obviously flirting with him. Admit it, Ben. You also fancy guys. Come out of the closet."

"Stop talking like you know me, Allen."

"Of course, I know you. We've been friends since high school." 

Ben turned to Allen, crossing his arms. "All right, what do you know about me?"

"I know you love sports, and photography, you're born to be a model, and you don't like your parents. And I know this conversation makes you uncomfortable, and to make it more uncomfortable, I also think you're bi."

Ben hid his discomfort with a scoff. Turning away, he went to sit on the bed. "How did you even end up with such a… lie?" 

"Admit it. You also like Joe."

 _‘Also?’_ Ben thought and said, "So, you like Joe!"

"Yes, I do like Joe. He's nice and he looks good! Don't you agree?"

"Whatever Allen!" He pushed himself off the bed and went back to his luggage, and continued - more like pretending to busy himself with his things. But Allen wouldn't shut up.

"He's dedicated and true, and humble. He’s got a great smile and he smelled good…"

_Smelled good? He smelled Joe?_

"Bloody hell, Allen! I can't believe you're that crazy about him! You talk like a girl in love!" Ben threw his hands in the air. But at the same time, hearing Allen said those words just like that, made him jealous to no end. He thought he should've tried better. But how? How does Allen even do that? And how long has he been hitting on Joe?

But his friend was even blushing, "If Gwilym would allow me to date his bodyguard, then I fucking would. Yes, Ben, I am that crazy about him. So, I need to know if I have any potential rival and be rid of them at once." He was looking at Ben.

Ben stared at his bag for a good minute. He felt like he's losing already. Well, he had always been a loser. What's new about it? 

"Yeah, I think you should, Allen." He slowly bopped his head as if approving with himself. Then he finally looked up to his friend. "I think Gwilym will approve. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't." He stood. "I also think Joe likes you."

"You think so?" Allen's eyes lit up.

Ben tried and nodded. "Yeah." He choked and swallowed the lump in his throat. Then he drew a sigh and he began marching through the door, the walls seemed to be closing in on him.

"Where are you going?"

"Smoke."

* * *

  
  


It’s been two days and Joe hadn’t heard anything from Ben. He’s been thinking about texting or calling him but meeting him personally sounded like the best idea. 

So he caught himself staring at the elevator in those two days, hoping that Ben would appear. His feet came to a stop. _Why am I even waiting for him?_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He continued pacing again.

Maybe he had to move on. Ben had been running in his mind since. He kept going back from the bar down to that incident of Ben pinning him down the bed where everything started. He found himself obsessing over the details; of every move Ben did, of every word he said, looking for some hints. Hints that proved he really liked him and did not only say those words out of drunkenness. 

Then his mind drifted back to that night at Mt Lee (where the Hollywood sign stood). It was the night where Ben looked so real and beautiful to him before the burning city lights of Los Angeles; where Ben let him see a part of him, Joe knew he rarely showed with anyone. And since then, Joe had developed strange feelings towards the man. And if only he could replay or go back to that time, he would, just to feel it again, to see that Ben: the way he stared at him, the way he held his hand, the way he let him know that he was a good man. That fragile Ben.

But again, he had to move on. It was all useless. If Ben was really serious about him, he would show up now. 

The elevator _ding-ed_ , stopping to his floor. He stood frozen, at once, staring as the doors slowly slid open; he stopped breathing.

“Morning, Mazzello." Rami, Mr Lee’s secretary, stepped out and walked straight to Mr Lee’s office. Joe could feel his legs collapsing.

“Good morning.” He muttered, almost breathless. It took him a minute or two before he found the strength to walk again. _What the hell was that?_

Now, he couldn’t find the will to focus even how much convincing he did that thinking about the Brit was just a waste of his time... And truly draining.

 ** _I miss him._** His obnoxious thoughts suddenly screamed the words in bold letters out of the blue. And it wouldn't stop. _'Maybe you should be the one making the move instead. Stop waiting for Ben.'_ He soon stopped walking, and closed his eyes in annoyance. _Please stop!!!_ He felt like he’s going crazy. He looked at his watch, eleven in the morning. Lunch soon. _Finally, a break!_

“Joe!”

Hearing Mr Lee calling, he hurriedly marched towards him. 

“Allen texted, asking me to have you join us at lunch. What do you say?”

His thoughts instantly said _‘Ben’,_ even though his boss mentioned Allen. He suddenly couldn’t think.

“Joe?”

Joe blinked and the words just slipped out of his mouth, “C-certainly, sir.”

Mr Lee smiled. “I’ll tell Allen.” Then he went back inside his room, leaving Joe in the quiet hallways. _He’s going to see Ben anytime soon._ His hands, mindlessly, straightened his uniform and brushed his hair. He couldn’t breathe properly.

* * *

On the way to the little lunch reunion of his boss and his friends, Joe tried his best to keep still, but he kept fiddling with his hands.

“You all right?” Mr Lee’s gentle voice reached his ears.

Joe took a careful breath and gripped his cold shaky hands together. “Yes.” He gave his boss a reassuring smile. 

After a thirty minute ride, they made it to the restaurant. Joe could feel his chest tightening. He wanted to back out. He wasn’t ready to see Ben and deal with all these feelings he’s just beginning to acknowledge. One of the things he hated about his job was he didn’t have any choice but to stay with his boss. ‘ _But Mr Lee asked you if you wanted to join them,’_ he thought. So, does that mean he could say no?

Mr Lee was about to step inside when Joe stopped him, “Excuse me, sir.” 

His boss raised a brow. 

Joe, unconsciously, wiped his hands to his pants. “Uhm…I'm sorry but earlier you asked me to join you here at lunch.”

“Yes.” Mr Lee said in a questioning tone.

“And as one of your body guards, I think it is right to say yes.”

Now Mr Lee looked more confused. “Don’t you want to come? Allen personally asked about you.”

 _Oh._ “What I meant to say, sir, is if I said no, I’m still going to come with you as a part of my job.”

“Indeed.” Mr Lee nodded. 

_Right. Just what I thought._

“So, what’s your point?”

“Nothing, sir. I just want to make things clear.”

“Then, I shouldn’t have asked you, right? Because whatever you say will still end up with you joining me here. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“No. Not totally, sir.” Joe awkwardly smiled. 

“But don’t you want to come?”

“No, sir. I mean yes--” _shit!_ “Of course, sir, I want to come.” Joe stammered.

“Good.” Mr Lee smiled. “So shall we?” He gestured his hands over the entrance.

“Certainly.” Joe hurriedly marched to the doors to usher his boss in.

Jazz music welcomed his ears and a gallant waiter welcomed them asking if they have someone waiting for them; it was a fine dining and customers were dressed a little semi-formal. Joe spotted Allen who waved at them. His heart dropped in an instant. 

“Oh, is he with you?” The waiter asked and Mr Lee nodded saying yes. He ushered them to their table. 

Joe couldn’t feel his legs as he walked. _Is this really happening?_ But colors started drifting off his face soon, seeing Ben…

... nowhere.

His eyes did a quick scan around the restaurant and the words just came out of his mouth, surprising himself, “Where’s Ben?” And he said it even before he could receive Allen’s welcoming embrace. He paused, completely dumbfounded; everything inside him seemed to stop functioning.

“Unfortunately, he said he couldn’t make it.” Allen’s face fell a bit.

“Whatever the bloody hell he’s busy with.” Mr Lee rolled his eyes and sat down.

Joe was thankful that it didn’t raise any suspicions. Allen and Mr Lee went on catching up about each other's lives, and what happened on those two days after the trip. Joe listened, hoping to somehow get something from Allen about Ben. He didn’t know if he was happy or disappointed that Ben wasn’t here.

Allen only said that he and Ben had been roaming New York and getting lost.

“Speaking of walking around New York… Joe did you remember what I said back in the plane about being my tour guide around the city?” Allen turned to Joe.

“I’m sorry to break it to you, Allen. But he spent most of his time with me, and he hardly got any free time. So let him have those free time to himself. Ask Ben to join you instead and let yourselves be lost in New York. It’ll be more fun.”

Joe chuckled. “I-I don’t really mind touring him around.” 

Mr Lee raised a brow at him, smiling amusedly.

“Thank you, Joe.” Allen beamed.

“Well, I gotta make sure he doesn’t get any free time.” Mr Lee mumbled, jokingly.

“Why do you have to be the bad guy, Gwil? Give him a break!” Allen frowned.

“Because I know you fancy my guard, Allen.”

Joe almost choked and he coughed a little, his face turning pink.

“See? It’s making him uncomfortable.”

“Stop exposing me, Gwil.”

The lunch date was fun and the food was great. Joe thanked Allen, but Allen jokingly said that it wasn’t for free so he asked for his digits as a payment. Joe willingly gave it to him, he couldn’t see any reason why he shouldn’t. 

Then Ben crossed his mind. He wondered if the man was still holding grudges towards him the reason he didn’t show up. But on second thought, why did he think that he was the reason if ever he was holding grudges? And why would Ben hold grudges towards him? Maybe, he really was just busy. And... _Perhaps, Ben wasn't even thinking about him at all like how he does him._

_But why does it have to be Ben of all people? Why not Allen? Or just anyone out of Mr Lee’s group of friends? Or why not any other things that didn't concern Ben?_

* * *

Allen began sending him messages that afternoon, asking directions or just telling about what's going on with him at that moment. It brought a smile on Joe's face reading those texts, and since he was in his duty he only replied during bathroom breaks when he noticed a missed call from Ben two hours ago. His heart tied in knots and he stared at Ben's caller ID longer than he should, thinking whether he should give him a call.

He took a deep breath and with eyes closed his thumb hovered over the screen and clicked the call button under Ben’s name (Ben Jones), then he brought his phone to his ears. The ringing from the other line faded through the loud beating inside his chest.

The anticipation soon died down the longer he waited for Ben to pick up. He didn't. 

He received another text from Allen.

**_Allen_ **

_Where exactly do you live? How about we hang out at your place sometimes?_

**_Joe_ **

_That sounds good but my place is too small for us to fit in. But I know some nice (though) cheap bars around. Maybe we can try and go there instead._

**_Allen_ **

_Sure. See you! :)_

* * *

It was half past eight in the evening, Joe was walking his way back to his apartment. 

It was quiet as his place was pretty far from the commercial district. He could hear the faint laughter and the buzzing noises of chatters echoing from afar along the silent sound of his footsteps. But in the middle of those noises, another pair of feet which seemed to be walking behind him shot through his ears. And his guts were telling him that he was being followed, so he became wary and started walking faster. But the creep was trying to equal his speed. 

His mind raced, he should lose whoever it was, so he round up a corner and hid in an alley, waiting for the man, ready to pounce him.

He could hear the fast rhythm of his heart along the slow footsteps of the man, getting closer. 

Joe drew heavy breaths and he at once grabbed the hooded man and kicked him by the balls, shoved him hard against the wall, and pinned him there, one of his arms were on the man's neck.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" Joe waited for him to turn his head up as the man continued to groan in pain. 

The stranger threw his head back against the wall, panting. And Joe's eyes widened in sheer horror. "Ben?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (gasps) it's a (little) Ben's POV! Expect more POV of Ben in the future. Maybe he's not truly an asshole. aha!  
> And he got Allen as his rival, subtly making moves on Joe.... hmmm... but Joe already spoke his heart (to himself, atleast...)
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait.  
> 2020 is pretty much a bumpy year (at least) for me...  
> There's just a lot going on.  
> Please bear with me.  
> So, I hope you have enjoyed reading this another chapter. ^^  
> See you guys to the next! ♥
> 
> Anyway, I wanna know you guys thoughts.
> 
> PS: Btw, I just wanna say that the next update may take another while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed no words to express what they wanted.

**008.**

Ben couldn't flush the jealousy down that had been clogging up his system for two days since he learnt of Allen's crush towards Joe. And now his friend just went to ask Joe and Gwil out to lunch. 

Allen also invited him, but he said no, thinking that, perhaps, Joe wouldn't be happy to see him.

So he ended up walking aimlessly and letting himself lost in the middle of the rushing crowds at the famous Time Square in Midtown Manhattan. Though, instead of being awed by the tall buildings and the line of moving pictures of ads and other stuff which it was known for, they looked like another city for Ben. Or maybe, he couldn't just bring himself to appreciate it even how much he tried when he's feeling pretty messed up and clouded with his jealousy.

Scenarios began playing out his head: Joe and Allen laughing; Them talking about things like they really get each other; Exchanging numbers; Taking pictures; Allen asking Joe on a date, then there's Gwil looking surprised but nodding and smiling along in approval-- his phone suddenly rang a notification. He, mindlessly, pulled it out and alertness shot through him, seeing a message from Allen. He opened it and a group picture of them three: Allen, Gwilym and… Joe, came to surface, but his eyes rested on Joe - on that smile. His heart did a wrenching fold, and he, unconsciously, bit his lips. _He ached to see him._

Ben closed it all at once, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He continued pacing around without any destination to go. More of distracting himself.

He walked and walked aimlessly, had a quick but already late lunch and went on with walking again until he found himself standing in front of Gwilym's office (located in the Upper East Side).

How long had he been walking? How far? But he wasn't feeling tired, he was restless. He decided to buy two bottles of water from the food stalls outside and pulled a cigarette from his pocket; he had been needing it since. He chugged down the water emptying the two bottles. And smoked.

He took his phone out and opened Allen's picture message just to stare at Joe, zooming in his face when Allen sent another text - its notification blocking the image. He swiped it open.

**Allen**

_Joe was looking for you._

_What?_ The cigarette almost fell from his lips, and Ben had to do another read at Allen's text, reading every word: _Joe. was. looking. for. you._

With shaking fingers he went over his contacts, scrolling over that certain name: _Joe Mazzello_ ; his stomach did a sudden twist. He took a deep inhale from his cigarette and carefully breathed the smoke out; his eyes were still on Joe’s name. He, then, clicked the call button, and listened to the ringing from the other line. 

Heart drumming so loud inside his chest which faded along the buzzing streets, he waited… and waited… and on the fifth ring he ended the call.

_Joe might be busy._

_Don't be daft, Ben! Look at you, you are standing right here in front of Gwilym's office. Why don't you just go in there and pretend that you've come to see Gwil?_

He stared at the entrance doors, few meters away from where he stood. 

He took a step but soon stopped. _What would Gwil think? After being an arse and saying no to the little lunch reunion earlier, I would suddenly appear and say I want to see him?_

_No. That's even suspicious and more absurd._

He went for another aimless walk, just wandering around the places near Gwilym’s office; to the bookshops, clothing stores, restaurants, convenience stores where he, randomly and boringly, scanned his eyes through the set of toiletries, to a line of different snacks and crisps and whatnot, not missing on a set of tobacco products and some booze. He grabbed a box of cigarettes and went to the counter. He took another drag as he strolled.

The clouds were graying and he prayed that it would not pour. This walk was starting to bore him, maybe he better go back to the hotel. But then his phone rang. 

Upon seeing the caller, he accidentally choked some smoke from the cigarette in his lips. 

_Joe Mazzello was calling him._

He was suddenly coughing in the middle of nowhere, catching some attention. His cheeks were red and his hands were shaking, and he was being extra careful not to slip the phone from his hand.

He stared at the caller ID for another moment until he recovered and was about to answer when it stopped. _Shit!_

Now, Ben had lost all the courage to make that call again. But why did Joe just call now? Why not earlier? Why the bloody hell hadn’t he picked up earlier? 

But that call propelled Ben to go back to Gwilym’s office, while waiting or maybe hoping for Joe to call again. 

He found himself pretty lost as he got there, he didn’t know what to do since his only plan was to see Joe. _He just really wanted to see him._ He sat on a nearby bench and thought of sending a text to Joe to ask why he called. But, perhaps, Joe would say, _'You called first.'_

Of course, it's the only reason why Joe made that call. 

Although he began typing...

**To: Joe Mazzello**

_What time do you usually go home? Are you still babysitting Gwil?_

But soon he deleted it and typed another one...

**To: Joe Mazzello**

_Hey._

Deleted again and typed:

**To: Joe Mazzello**

_What's up?_

And for the last time, he deleted it as well. _Dammit!_ He didn't know initiating a bloody conversation would be this hard. 

So he just went to text Gwil, thinking he wouldn't look creepy that way, and asked him what time he usually goes home, because surely that's the only time Joe could leave.

Gwilym asked him why, after telling him that his time was indefinite. And Ben created an excuse about hanging out with him tonight. But Gwilym said no and apologized because he had a family dinner to attend to, and that his schedule was just tight. 

However, a certain text from Gwilym ignited his jealousy back.

**_Gwilym_ **

_But Allen asked Joe to be his tour guide around New York. So, I'm giving Joe a break this weekend._

And after a few seconds he added…

**_Gwilym_ **

_I always thought Allen was hitting on my body guard._

And Ben couldn't help but to answer.

**_Ben_ **

_It looks like you're setting him up with your bodyguard._

He, impatiently, waited for Gwilym's reply for a minute. A minute which felt like an hour to Ben.

**_Gwilym_ **

_No. I'm just telling this so you could join them. But if Allen would pursue Joe, he has to go through me first. I'm Joe's number one priority. I must be._

It looked like the three of them were competing for Joe. Rather, would be competing for him. And right now, Gwilym has him.

If that was so, he had to get him first, before Allen got a chance.

Another set of boring hours had passed and it’s getting dark. But to his surprise, he was still filled with vigor, waiting for a certain bodyguard. 

His heart tied into knots seeing Joe, already wearing casual clothes, stepping out of the exit doors. It was around eight in the evening.

Ben watched as Joe brought his left wrist up and stared at his watch. He looked exhausted. And the way he blew a sigh, didn't go unnoticed by him. He waited until Joe was far away enough. Then he began to follow him secretly and discreetly as possible. Adrenaline rushed through him. He didn't know how many blocks they had walked before they took the stairs down the subway. His eyes never left Joe while he also turned his gaze in front of him from time to time, so not to hit anyone or anything or miss a step.

He kept a careful distance away from Joe inside the subway train, sitting across and a bit far from him. Thankfully, the train was pretty crowded. Ben remained his eyes on the bodyguard who looked lost in his thoughts; his eyes far away, gazing through the window to the other side.

Ben wondered what he was thinking. Then he hid a smile, he couldn't help it; he felt a sudden spark within him in a good way just by staring at Joe. He was thinking of coming up to him and surprising him. But he also wanted to stare at him for a little longer, not to ruin that moment where he looked guileless, to see those invisible walls he had around him gone, making him look defenseless, and Ben found himself wanting to protect him.

Ben pulled his phone out and secretly took him a picture; something he had done a number of times. It was these kinds of moments he loved watching Joe. Was he even aware that he was being admired?

The train came to a stop and the operator spoke through the intercom announcing where they were.

As the doors slid open, Joe made his way out. Ben hurried while keeping an eye on him, blending in the crowds as he went on to following him silently. 

Stalking. 

_All right!_ Ben had never done anything like this before.

What's with Joe? Did that man even know what he was doing with him right now? Was he aware that he was being followed and he was only to blame just because he looked so fit? Or maybe Ben was simply smitten and Joe had successfully wrapped him around his finger. 

Ben just followed a man he had secret feelings for from Manhattan to Brooklyn.

_All right, maybe I'll just go see where he stays… then what?_

Or maybe he should call him. He stopped and pulled his phone out only to put it back in his pocket. He huffed to himself. _What am I gonna tell him? I stalked him here?_

As he looked around, Joe was nowhere. Panic rushed over him and he half ran and turned to a corner but he was met by another street that looked almost deserted. He heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted Joe walking from afar. He secretly and quietly paced in hurried steps after him, he pulled his hood over his head. 

Then Joe turned another corner and so Ben walked forth and continued to follow only to see Joe completely gone. _No!_

Ben roamed his eyes around as his feet mindlessly paced toward the empty street. _Where are you?_

When suddenly some strong hands dragged him and attacked him, kicking him on his balls. He groaned in pain. And he was pinned to the wall hard, which shot pain through his back. Fear rushed through him and he felt helpless. Then the stranger even locked an arm tight on his neck, making it harder for him to breathe.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?"

Relief rushed over Ben hearing that _voice_. He slowly raised his head panting. He couldn't find the will to speak, he was just so relieved to see Joe. 

"Ben!" Joe gasped. His eyes expressed utter shock seeing him.

Suddenly, something like flood came to pour inside Ben, it was utterly strange and he knew he had no control of it. It's like all the anticipation he had been trying to deny himself came out to light and it only wanted to just flow nonstop, that when Joe finally released him, his hands, with its own accord, grabbed Joe's face and he kissed him; taking his lips full into his mouth.

He felt arms around his neck and he felt Joe trying to match his kisses, poking his tongue inside him, and Ben welcomed it in, holding Joe's chin gently to open his mouth more, and explored his tongue inside. Their kisses were filled with fervor. And none of them were willing to stop. 

Ben came to wrap his arms around Joe's waist and pulled him closer to his body, and Joe, in turn, willingly pressed his body to him, pinning him hard on the wall. And Ben loved it. He had been craving for his warmth. This familiarity. 

They let out breathless moans as they tried to keep their bodies closer even more as if their lives depended on it.

What took them so long? What had stopped them from taking each other? 

Then Joe suddenly broke away and he was staring at him with searching yet desirous eyes; his hands caressing his cheeks. Ben just stared back at him lovingly, pursing his lips, savoring Joe's addicting taste.

"I've been… wanting to…" Joe stammered, his voice falling. Ben could feel the fear rising from Joe along the heaving of his chest. So he just went back kissing Joe again, hoping to wash all his fears away. To let him know that he wanted him too. That there was nothing for him to worry about.

* * *

Eager hands on hot bodies and sounds of hungry kisses and breathless moans filled the small apartment. 

They needed no words to express what they wanted. After breaking from their heated and unsolicited snogging at the alley, they silently but impatiently walked to Joe’s apartment. They had to take the stairs before leading here.

They kissed and kissed with such hunger. They desperately clung to each others' clothes, wanting to tug it away. 

Ben felt himself getting pushed hard as Joe continued kissing him and he fell back on the bed. An amorous smile appeared on his lips and excitement flickered in his eyes.

He loved seeing this side of Joe. Enough to turn him on.

Joe crawled up to him and Ben sat up a little, holding him by the waist, reaching the ends of his shirt. When Joe suddenly placed his hands atop his, stopping him. Ben lifted his eyes on his face, and he saw hesitation in them. 

"No. Ben, this isn’t--" Joe was about to get off him when Ben grabbed his hands, firmly. 

"I want you." He said, not leaving his eyes from Joe. And he was pushed back down the bed, met by Joe's lips, attacking him with hungrier kisses.

Their hands began to wander around each other’s bodies, helping each other free from their clothes. Joe broke away and ran his eyes, appreciating Ben’s beautifully sculpted torso, up to his angelic face. He, then, mindlessly licked his lips which caused Ben's mouth to run dry and his body hotter underneath Joe's lustful glare.

Ben was about to reach for his lips when Joe stopped him with a hand, giving him a commanding look he just saw, telling him to just stay down, so he did. But excitement filled him. 

His breath caught in his throat, feeling Joe ran his slender fingers against his chest and began kissing him sensually on his neck. Ben threw his head back and moaned lowly.

“What should I do with you?” Joe purred on his ear, nibbling his earlobe, and it was enough to make Ben crazy.

“Fuck me, I say.” He said, breathlessly. And he felt the smile on Joe’s lips which continued to give his lobe light playful bites and kisses.

Then, suddenly he felt a hand sliding inside his pants and grabbed his hardening cock underneath his briefs. He let out a gasp. 

“Like this?” Joe whispered, giving a teasingly slow stroke on his aching erection.

“Joe...” He groaned. He dug his fingers against Joe’s back. And his groans turned to low sharp moans when Joe began working his hands around his cock. 

As Ben couldn’t take it, he grabbed Joe by his hair, and kissed him and kissed him, his kisses getting rougher and deeper with each stroke Joe did; taking his mouth full in his. He was just intoxicating, addicting, or maybe it was his hands and what’s it doing to him right now that did (Joe’s other hand was caressing his body) and Ben yielded to his touches. _Oh how he loved it!_

Their heated moans and the sound of their kisses filled the room...

Then Joe went kissing down his neck, nibbling and sucking it, and kissed down to his chest, to his abdomen. And Ben loved hearing Joe moaning his name like that, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. He smiled to himself. 

He didn’t want this night to end. He just wanted to stay here and surrender to Joe’s kisses and touches, his warmth and his moans. _Everything._

His mind only screamed _want_ and _Joe,_ until it soon faded and formed into loud breathless moans out of his mouth as he was coming close to the edge, when Joe suddenly stopped. 

Frustration and confusion collided together, Ben shot his eyes open and pulled half of his body up when he saw Joe’s lips just a breath against his now swollen erection - few liquids formed in its tip. His breath hitched, and his lips parted as he watched Joe, slowly sliding his cock in his mouth. Heat rushed through Ben’s cheeks as he felt himself getting bigger inside. He threw his head back on the pillow and succumbed to the never ending high Joe was taking him. 

There’s going to be a long night ahead of them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* Finally SOME HARDZELLO ACTION!!! haha *hides*
> 
> (idk I just love me some pretty possessive Ben.)
> 
> See you on the next chapter guys, which again may take a while or... unless.... aha.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think! Much love! ♥ x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t just show up like that and kiss me.” Joe tried to look commanding.  
> Ben pulled his body up a bit so he could look at him properly. “Actually, I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys, enjoy another chapter. Another one of my faves tbh. aha

**009.**

Tangled in sheets, Joe was about to pull his body up when he saw Ben snuggling against him, his blond locks brushing softly against his neck.

_How could he forget about last night?_

He stayed, simply, laying there for a while as moving was even impossible since he got his arm stuck underneath Ben. So he listened to his calm breathing and watched how his body heaved along gently; Joe loved the feel of his weight over him, the warmth of his body.

He leaned his face to his soft blond locks and closed his eyes as he took in his scent. _He couldn't believe Ben was here in his arms, huddled together in his (twin-sized) bed._

Then his mind suddenly screamed: **WORK!**

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, and he was about to take off Ben's arms around him when it tightened. 

"You wanna get fucked?" Ben mumbled, then he, sleepily, tilted his head up, meeting Joe’s eyes. _Damn, he looks gorgeous!_ It took all of Joe's strength not to kiss the hell out of him.

"You can't just show up like that and kiss me." Joe tried to look commanding.

Ben pulled his body up a bit so he could look at him properly. "Actually, I can." Smiling gently, he leaned closer and reached for his lips. Joe didn't move as he stared at those plump lips, waiting to be kissed - those lips he had always wanted to taste. And as their lips touched, soft and chaste, he felt light, and his body warming. And Ben gave him another one and another one which Joe willingly answered to. And slowly, their kisses got deeper and craving; Joe sucked and nibbled his lower lip. _He didn't know if he could get enough of it._ His hands reached and brushed his fingers along his blond locks and Ben came to caress his body lovingly, and Joe rendered to his touch; he drew a deep breath... _'Work',_ his mind said again. He let out a deep throaty groan out of frustration, which sounded like pleasure. So with all the strength he could muster, he pulled away, gasping, "I have to go to work." He licked his lips, savoring Ben's taste.

"No," Ben moaned. Refusing to let go, he leaned in for another kiss, his hand continued to caress down Joe's thighs.

"Please," Joe pleaded against his lips. "I can't be late." He broke away. 

"All right." Ben slowly opened his eyes and stared at him, smiling softly. Joe had never seen that look before, it was new. He stared at him for another while.

"What?" Ben mumbled, his smile growing wider. And Joe loved seeing the faint curiosity in his eyes.

"Nothing." 

"It's not nothing, Joe." Ben kissed him again and Joe (still) welcomed them, running his hands through his hair, as he took those lips fully in his. Ben held his chin, opening his mouth to insert his tongue and explored him, driving Joe madder who let out a deep, low hitched moan. Ben smiled. 

Slender fingers came to pull soft blond locks when Joe felt a hand around his cock, giving it a gentle stroke; he breathed against Ben's mouth, which soon turned to sharp pants of pleasure with every stroke.

His cheeks flustered when he accidentally gasped, "Oh, Ben!" 

"Yes?" Ben said, coarsely; he, sensually, brushed the tip of his tongue on Joe's upper lip, making the latter lose track of his already wavering thoughts.

"Sss..Stop!" Joe couldn't even process the words out properly.

"Then make me."

_Shit!_

Joe slowly opened his eyes (he tried) and saw Ben staring at him with lust. _He should stop giving him that look._

His hands settled on Ben's shoulders to push him but the pleasure only made him dig his fingers against his skin. He tried closing his mouth, biting on his lower lip, trying to keep his already failing attempt not to give in entirely from the pleasure he was in and from moaning more. 

_"Moan for me, Joe."_

He hated how Ben was only watching him and even encouraging him, as his hand worked, and even moved faster, around his hardening cock, causing Joe to part his lips, and shutting his eyes as he let out sharp breathless gasps.

' _Hah ! Ben! Fuck!_ ' Joe breathed, arching his back.

_"You like it?"_

_"Ben! I--"_

_"Yes?"_

Joe couldn't close his mouth which was soon covered with Ben's lips, making him weaker, but he still refused to surrender with the bliss of his touches. He broke away and said, "S-stop!"

And Ben did stop, leaving his hardness erected and begging to be touched. Joe looked at him grimly and obviously frustrated as he panted hard. His face pink from pleasure. But Ben only stared at him with a sly grin on his lips. _You want me to stop?_ his green eyes said.

And they just stared as if weighing each other. But the crave lingered still, waiting to be gratified.

"Ugh! Fuck it! Join me in the shower," Joe finally said, pulling his body up and off the bed. 

Ben smiled and followed Joe through the shower.

* * *

  
  


"You're late," was Rami's first greeting as he marched towards Joe, then he suddenly tugged on his clothes as if fixing something. "You missed a button." 

Joe tensed. _He should be more careful next time._

"Anyway, Mr Lee was looking for you and I thought you wouldn't come, so he assigned Aaron to take your place for now." Rami gestured towards Aaron who acknowledged them with a nod.

Joe didn't know how he could face Mr Lee after what happened. But it was not like he had regrets. He knew what he was doing in the first place as soon as he took Ben in his apartment. _'But does he really know what he’s doing?'_ Every action has its consequences. He should be ready.

Rami ushered him to Mr Lee's office and opened the door for him. Joe took a deep breath before he stepped in and saw the CEO signing papers on the desk. 

"Mazzello is here to see you, sir," Rami called and left, closing the door, leaving them. It was suddenly too silent, except from the scratching sound of pen on paper.

"Good morning, sir," Joe started.

Mr Lee signed two more papers before he tilted his head up, fixing his coat. "Joe."

"I'm sorry, I’m late, sir." 

Mr Lee only gave a nod, and didn't seem bothered that he was late. "Come, sit." He gestured his hand on the chair in front of him which Joe took at once. And without further ado, Mr Lee began speaking, "I am thinking of giving you a break this weekend so you can tour my friends around New York or anywhere they like."

Joe was at a loss for a second. This wasn't what he expected, though they had talked of it from lunch yesterday with Allen. "All right, sir."

Mr Lee leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs. " _But_ , you get along with them right?"

"Yes, sir." 

"How about Ben? Is he being nice to you?" Mr Lee brought a finger to his chin, rubbing it. 

Joe swallowed, his hands on his knees hardened. _Nice_ was even an understatement to describe how he and Ben were. 

"Y-yes." He couldn't even muster to say more. How he prayed Mr Lee wouldn't see the fear in his eyes.

"Good, because the last time I checked, you and Ben are avoiding each other." 

His throat tightened. ‘ _So he noticed.’_

"Anyway, why are you late?" 

Joe slightly shifted _,_ straightening in his seat _._ "...I had too much sleep, sir. I'm sorry, won't happen again." He thought he was going to lose his voice. Good thing he didn't stammer.

"All right. So since you came in late, I asked Mr McCusker to take your place for now. Just ask the chief where you'll be assigned."

"Yes, sir." 

"Don't worry, it will only be for now," Mr Lee finally smiled. "You're still my favorite." He winked.

Joe flushed, and broke into a smile. "Thank you, sir." 

He stood and gave a bow before he took his leave.

He breathed out the air he had been holding as soon as he stepped out. His hand cold against the knob. _That was close._

"I keep hearing rumors."

Joe slightly jumped as someone suddenly spoke. It was Rami. 

"I know it's very unethical of me to ask, rather, say this, but I keep hearing rumors about you and our boss having some kind of affair."

_Huh?_ Joe stiffened in his place but he tried to keep his cool. _How did the rumors start?_ _Does Mr Lee know?_ He wanted to ask but all he felt was a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe that such rumors exist.

"Is it true?" Rami asked as he didn't answer.

"No," He said with a shake of his head and furrowing brows.

Rami regarded a moment, "Of course, it wasn't true." He mumbled as if talking to himself. "So, later." Then he left.

Joe should make sure no rumors about him and Ben arise.

* * *

Being assigned to guard the entrance included the checking of bags, identification cards if necessary, and feeling the bodies of people, especially their pockets to see if they brought anything forbidden like sharp objects, weapons and the likes, as part of the protocol.

Joe was (of course) assigned to do the checking on the males, and he got Jessie, a lady guard, for the females.

But doing it, feeling the body of different strangers, after checking their belongings, Joe found himself wanting to feel Ben's body instead.

He's beginning to think he got this pretty bad. There was a feeling of dread and lightness within him. But desire over regret, and bliss over fear.

"Joey!" He turned to the energetic voice and saw Allen entering, who at once locked him up in an embrace; not giving Joe the time to think. He stiffened; he realized having any kind of contact would be dangerous, only making him crave for Ben (more).

"What are you doing down here?" Allen, finally letting go, raised both his arms as if surrendering, then Joe began his work feeling his hands around his body. 

"But I would prefer you being down here if you're the one who's going to do the checking on me," Allen added. Joe almost stopped and decided to brush any indication in the Irishman's voice. But it didn't help when he saw Jessie giving him a knowing smile. ‘ _She had probably heard the rumors.’_

"I was… late." Joe finally straightened up and looked at Allen. "You're free to go." He smiled a bit.

"Wait, you're not going to ask for any IDs? I'm willing to give you all the information you want to know about me, and I won't mind," Allen grinned. And Joe couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, you're all good." 

"So… uhm… later?"

"Later."

Allen stood for a moment before he finally walked away. Joe followed Allen with his eyes but the brunet kept taking glances over him until he reached the elevator, and waved a little as he stepped in and disappeared behind the closing doors.

"I think he has hots for you," Jessie interjected. 

Joe pulled his gaze from the elevator. He was thinking of Ben and wondered where he was and why he's not with Allen. Unless Ben didn't go back to the hotel. They were together, right?

"What are you talking about?" Joe cast his eyes in a different direction, hoping that she would get the hint that he wasn't down talking about such or whatever rumors were circulating.

Thankfully, a woman in a business attire suit came in and Jessie had something to get herself busy with, since there were only few visitors who came in.

Joe stared outside the glass doors and with each visitor passing; one or two, he was hoping for Ben to appear. 

He mindlessly pulled his phone out, and typed a message.

**_Joe_ **

_Where are you?_

In less than a minute, he received a reply; the very first one from Ben, since looking through his conversation with the latter, he realized it only consisted of the unanswered messages he sent.

  
  


**_Ben_ **

_Miss me?_

_'Cocky',_ Joe thought to himself, the corners of his lips turning up. Then he caught Jessie looking at his way, smiling that smile again.

"What?"

Jessie chuckled. "Nothing."

Joe decided to ignore her when he received another text from Ben, a few seconds after his last text. 

**_Ben_ **

_Let's have lunch together. I saw this Italian restaurant. Want to try it._

Joe pondered for a moment and typed a quick reply.

**_Joe_ **

_Sure._

* * *

The Italian Restaurant located around Time Square has a warm and homey feeling. It was pretty crowded since many tourists came to eat. He and Ben went there together as Ben waited for him outside the office. They took the subway.

"You look good," Joe couldn't help but say. Ben just looked gorgeous wearing that cream colored turtleneck jumper. Or maybe it was the tiny giddy feeling stirring within him by the fact that he's here with Ben in an Italian Restaurant he just been, alone. 

"Really? Thanks," Ben smiled. And he literally was glowing. 

"So how are you?" Ben asked, his hands came to flip the menu open.

"...Well, I was late. So, I got assigned to guard the entrance." Joe then took the menu lying in front of him. There were so many thoughts running through his head but none of it came to light. He just wanted to bask in Ben's presence.

"I would like to try their Spaghetti Carbonara," Ben mumbled, his eyes scanned through the booklet. Joe caught himself staring until Ben lifted his head, meeting his gaze. His cheeks turned red and he quickly focused his attention back on the menu. 

They continued flipping through the list of foods and finally settling on what to order, and called a waiter. A waiter accommodated them at once, listing their orders on a piece of paper and told them to wait for a number of minutes.

"So…" Ben began, looking back to Joe

"So?" Joe tried to hide his sudden fidgety by raising a brow, wearing his cool facade he had learned to put on being a guard as he was; they always had to look calm at all times. Though there were times he failed.

"You missed me?"

"No, I actually missed a button and Rami fixed it for me." Joe looked down to his uniform, to check if there's still a button missed.

"Good thing I'm not Rami, because I'm sure you know what _I'm gonna do with them_." There was a sudden mischief in the blond's eyes, eyeing his buttons suggestively.

"What are you planning to do with my buttons, they're innocent." Joe tried to make a joke, hoping to keep from going sexual.

"Fix it like how it's supposed to be fixed. Rami got it all wrong." 

"Then how was it supposed to be fixed?" _Wrong question._

"You wanna know? I can show you." Now, Ben was using that suggestive tone, and he even winked at him. 

Joe tensed a bit. "We're not going to have this kind of conversation here," he said in a low voice.

"How about later?"

"Later?"

"I'm gonna show you how your buttons should be fixed," Ben smiled, seductively.

Joe had to take his eyes away briefly and he haphazardly leaned back in his chair, sighing, more like acting cool. He couldn't look back at Ben without thinking of taking his clothes off. 

"What?"

"I'm thirsty," Joe mumbled.

A quite loud chuckle escaped from Ben's lips, grazing a tongue on his lower lip - a habit of his which Joe found sexy.

"I understand, Joe. I'm thirsty as well." The glint in Ben's eyes grew more.

"I'm talking about water, Ben."

"Of course, what else are we talking about?" 

Joe flushed but he hid it by rolling his eyes. He then asked a waiter for two glasses of water. They silently waited for it, but Joe was impatient. So as soon as the water was served Joe took the glass, emptying it at once. 

"You're really good at swallowing," Ben said, his voice low and hoarse.

Joe almost spit the water out. But instead he choked and coughed until his cheeks were red. Ben hurried to his side and soothed his back, but he still had the audacity to giggle. 

"Fuck you," Joe cursed under his breath between coughs. He hated how he's stealing few attention and Ben even leaned closer to his ear, and purposely brushed his lips against it, which sent a tingling sensation down to Joe. 

"You really love fucking me, eh," Ben whispered and, secretly, nibbled his earlobe. Joe felt the hairs at his back stood, and his face warming more. The cough soon subsided as he felt the desire gradually escalating. 

Now he didn't know how to stop it -- the desire. So, his movements became careful and unbearably slow. Good thing they were seated, he didn't have to move as much.

"You okay now?" Ben muttered.

"No, until you stop with your innuendos." 

The Brit chuckled and finally, went back in his seat.

Their food finally came.

_Thank goodness!_ Joe thought. He didn't know how long he could keep up with Ben and his sexual overtones. Then they started eating quietly but the tension hung around. 

"Did Gwil get mad that you got late?" Ben suddenly asked, shifting the mood.

"No. Thankfully, he didn't."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him." 

Joe could sense amusement in his tone. He took a quick glance at Ben. "No. I'm afraid to lose his trust and my job."

"You shouldn't worry about him that much. You're his favourite, y'know."

"I was told." He lifted his head, resting his gaze to Ben. "And I should not take that for granted."

"Of course."

"But I just did."

Ben turned silent for a moment, staring at him as he chewed on his food. "Are you blaming me?"

"What for?"

"Y'know because you got late."

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Joe softened. "I'm not blaming anyone here, Ben. If there is, it's me."

"Why?... Do you have any regrets?" There was hesitation in Ben's voice and wariness in his eyes. Joe suddenly had the urge to ask him how he ended up in Brooklyn last night. 

"No. _None_." He found himself saying. He couldn't understand why he had no courage to bring the topic up. 

"Good, 'cause I want things to be clear between us…"

Joe wanted to say more and he could feel that Ben did too.

"Anyway, I'm planning to jog along Central Park later. Wanna join me?" Ben asked instead.

"You know I can't. I'm on my shift but Mr Lee gave me a break tomorrow to tour you guys around." 

"Really? He didn't tell me." 

"Then, now I'm telling you." 

"Maybe he only meant Allen."

"He said _'my friends'_ , so that includes you. He even asked me if you're treating me nicely." Joe couldn't help but smirk.

Ben turned amused. "What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course."

"But do I?"

"What?"

"Treating you nicely?" The smile came back again, the suggestive one.

Joe almost choked (again) on his pasta. "Yes, you do. Especially you brought me out here in a nice place with nice food." He cast his eyes around.

Ben only smiled, going silent for a moment. "So you want me to come and join you tomorrow." 

"...Of course," Joe mumbled, glancing down.

_"Excuse me."_ A new voice. 

He turned and saw a young lady looking at Ben, expectantly.

"Ben Hardy?" The lady called again, and this time Ben turned, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"It really is you! Uhm… I'm sorry to suddenly barge in but I'm a fan of yours."

"Oh," Ben slowly smiled, a little surprised.

"Can we take a picture?" The lady waved her cellphone.

"Sure--" Ben was about to stand when Joe interrupted.

"Wait..." He felt the need to do a random check on her, especially when she's holding a camera.

The girl stopped and looked at Joe, quite terrified. "Y-yes?"

"It's all right, Joe," Ben mumbled.

Joe then relaxed and gestured for them to go on. 

The girl started moving cautiously but in a hurried manner. Then she gave a quick thank you to Ben after the picture and walked away.

"You scared her," Ben giggled.

"I had to make sure... But what the hell was that?" Joe whispered loudly, he looked worried, making Ben giggle even more.

"I realized having a bodyguard as my boyfriend has its own privileges and disadvantages."

Joe blushed at the word _boyfriend._

"Tell me, what just happened. And she called you Ben Hardy."

"All right, I'm a model in England and I did a soap few years ago. And I go by the name Ben Hardy."

"What?" Joe said, still surprised. Though he loved seeing Ben smiling giddily like that.

"You should see your face right now," Ben chuckled.

"I couldn't believe it." 

"It's nothing much really. I dropped the show but I continued modeling. Isn't my looks enough as proof?"

"Cocky, are we?" Joe smirked, shaking his head a bit.

"What? You can't believe you just slept with a model? You're doing a terrible job at being a bodyguard, y'know. Not doing a background check on me."

Something stirred inside Joe all of a sudden, he couldn't brush the feeling that they're being watched. He caught eyes on them and saw a few snapping them a picture. 

"We should get out of here soon." 

"Hey, relax."

"Rumors are spreading, Ben."

"Rumors?"

"People at work think Mr Lee and I have some affair."

Ben blinked a few times as he took in the information. "Does Gwil know?"

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't."

"Well, we both know the truth." Ben was about to reach for his hand when Joe slightly pulled it back. 

"I can't risk another rumor about you and me," Joe mumbled, his gaze fixed on his food. "We must be careful." He stared at Ben who only nodded silently.

Joe looked at his watch. "We must go."

When Ben didn't move, Joe said, "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard. People are looking."

"Right." Ben, then, asked for their bill which they both shared. And Joe guided Ben outside, opening the door for him. He placed a hand on the small of his back as they walked along the sidewalk.

"I won't mind having you as my bodyguard if I can keep you this close to me," Ben mumbled and turned to Joe; their faces were close. Joe glanced away, flushing when he felt soft and moist touched his cheeks - a kiss. And it never ceased to make his heart flutter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to post the next chapter in a while. I'm so sorry for always making you wait... and to those who have read my other hardzello fics THANK YOU! I'm not really having a good time the past days. (Well, I'm trying y'know.) But I think a break is what I need atm. To all those who have read an enjoyed this story, once again, THANK YOU!!! I can say that this is one of my successful stories which made it to chapter 9. aha. And it's also because of you guys. Much love. Hope to see you guys around in the future, though, idk for how long. Comments and kudos are GREATLY APPRECIATED!♥


End file.
